The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer
by RickyKang14th
Summary: What if Natsu Dragneel was not raised up by Igneel but by the dragon king Acnologia? What He also possess three acient lost magic arcs? What if he was so much more than what we see him? How will this affect Fairy Tail and the story? The life story of Natsu Dragneel the Chaos Dragon Slayer. Rated T for now eventually M. Also I do not own Fairy Tail and this my first fanfic # YOLO
1. Chapter 1 Acnologia's Adopted Child

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 1. Acnologia's Adopted Child**

**Acnologia's POV **

It's been another day of causing those puny humans destruction. They are nothing but lowly being that are full of pride and ignorance, they are ants to us dragons and I really don't understand how some of us holy creatures would take these pests in as pupils and care for them. I admit I was also once human but that was long ago.

As I was to arrive at my next town to ruin, I sense an unusually aura coming off of something from the deep part of the forest. I had time to spare and tormenting those humans are getting abit boring so I decided to see what it is that is giving off this aura.

From the long years that I have lived I've seen, felt, heard, and knew much but this feeling was something new. Something that seemed to exists even before me, something ancient and possibly worth a visit. Maybe even worth a challenging fight, as I had not had one of those in eons.

As I landed and transformed into a more portable (Human) form, I begin my track to that smell. I wonder through the bushes and trees and found nothing odd but a basket. It seemed like a stupid human trap or a worthless prank if it is but suddenly I hear movement and sound coming from the thing. It sounded like a human, a child that is possibly not even a year old.

At first I was disgusted at the human for it is human, but then I see that it is not a normal human it has talent. But special or not it is still to me a pest and I shall not feel for such lowly beings. I shall take my leave.

As I was about to walk away the thing looked straight into my eyes. It didn't flinch, cry, or die, it's didn't seem to fear me. We glared at each other for sometime. Finally the baby blinked and holded up it's hand and waved at me.

Now I was terrified. I Acnologia , the king of dragons, the dragon of acopolpse, and the so known black dragon was frightened by a BABY ?! I didn't know what to do. I wanted to just fly away, anywhere but here but I can't. Those eyes radiate power and potential and most awfully they show fearlessness. I couldn't look away, move or even breath at the moment. I was panicking for the first time in my whole LIFE.

"Hel- Lo" the baby said

"wa es yo name?"

I didn't expect a 1 year old to talk but since it's already been a weird as hell day I replied rather than blast the thing with my roar.

"I am Acnologia, child and I am a dragon and I do not like you humans!"

"Aci logia?" the baby repeated with a cheerful squeak

"I mu Nat su, nice to mit you."

I was lost of words that first a baby was in a forest (maybe not), second it is powerful, and third how intelligent is this insect if it can manage to talk without much difficultly at such a young age.

I thought of this over and over in my head and eventually I broke my own rules and beliefs and actually am curious of this being. So I decided to offer him a position as my, the king of dragons student.

"Do you fear me human?" I said in a dark voice

the baby just shook his tiny head.

"Okay then would you want to become my apprentice, and learn magic?"

simutaniously the baby nodded and through his small hands up cheering and dancing abit.

I thought of what type of trouble I have put my self in now. But at least it's more entertaining than terrorizing those idiotic humans. I walked over and lifted the basket from the ground. I ran and jumped and flew in the sky with a baby in my hands. I slowly transformed back into my original dragon form and traveled back to my cave which I would need to stay now often and redecorate, because now I have a baby to take care of.

I don't know what hit me today to change my mind and if you were to ask me a day before I would have laughed my ass off from your plain insanity of accusing me, the most fearful of the dragons to back down to a BABY.

I landed on the ground, putted the basket down and immediately drifted into deep sleep. Never have I been so tired and oddly enough it felt good at the end of the day. What is tomorrow gonna be I really wonder.


	2. Chapter 2 The Legend Begins

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 2. The Legend Begins**

**Acnologia's POV **

Many years have passed and I have changed quit because of Natsu. He reminded me of my past before I've became Acnologia. (Don't get me wrong I still have things against you human but at least I'll hear you out before blasting you into a million pieces.)

He is a truly a unique human. He can be dumb and smart, he can be kind and not kind, he can be loving and hating but what is so rare is he can follow his heart. I don't mean being reckless; he wouldn't have lasted long training with me if he were. I mean he has a strong mind and a clear judgment, he wouldn't be deceived or used by other influences that easily and that is something that even I cannot manage and for so I have pride in my son.

Choosing him was the best decision I've ever made. The past few years I've actually felt happy once rather than blood thirsty or just insanity. I had something to do rather than causing chaos and sleep. (I had someone to care for and love) I would do it all over again and again if time goes in cycles, but unfortunately even my time is limited.

There's a power somewhere that is drawing us dragons to somewhere. As the king of dragons I have responsibility that I long neglected. I knew this time would come and I would eventually have to leave Natsu but it's just so painful.

I've seen this boy from when he was an infant to now when he was a boy. I've been acting as a mother and father would to their child. I've seen him cry, laugh, scream, bored. I've told him of my tales and glory. I've trained him my magic and discovered his some of his potential. I've had my life revolting around my son for all this time. And I've even had to go into my human form and buy cloths for him in a humans market, which I almost exploded from bargaining the price.

As I look down on his sleeping form. The bubble he makes from his nose, the drool from his mouth, the mumbling from his talk. I worry what will his life be like without me in it.

I've trained him well over the years. Taught him my black dragon slayer magic, helped him with his arc of time, space, and matter, gave him armor cloths, and yes explained the birds and the bees for that he won't clueless. I've explained to him how the world works, how to read, and write (He's kinda smart enough to speak already), how to interact with people, how to get help, and how to bargain. But even so I cannot stop worrying which is very unlike me.

I just got this feeling that he will have a interesting life that I cannot for see or participate in. I am just so terrified that if I cannot come to his aid when he is unwell but I must accepted that what is to happen will happen. I should not kill my self of worries because I fear. I should have faith in my boy and trust that he will honor me by being who he is.

I decided that my time was now and I should leave before it's too late. I took one last look at Natsu and walked over to my room to get three things.

First thing I got was a letter that I wrote explaining everything.

Second was an empty lacrima that I filled some of my powers in.

Third was a chunk of chaotic metal, which is magically enchanted material that does not exist in the periodic table which means it's very very rare and strong since normal laws of physic don't really apply that much to it.

As I place these things at besides Natsu's bed and walked out into the opening to fly away. I only had one thing in my head.

I had no regrets from the moment I met you in that forest where I was terrified for the first time of my existence until now. I regret I couldn't spend more time and that I couldn't say I love or cared for you my son.


	3. Chapter 3 July 7th, x777

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 3. July 7****th****, x777 **

**Natsu's POV **

I woke up in the morning with a lazy stretch.

"Ah what a nice day" I said out loud. And immediately I noticed something was off. There was never a nice day as Acnologia would always blast me out bed in the morning and it's already 10am right now. I was alerted, as I put on my cloths and see went scouting on the usualness right now.

I walked outside silently and look around for my father cautiously that maybe this is some other type of training. If it was then it's defiantly not easy because I cannot seem to sense him anywhere. I searched for a hour or so and nothing was out of place except for Acnologia. I was getting irritated so I decided to shout out for him even if it meant a chance of him sneak attacking on me.

"DAD! Where ever you are come out! I think this kind of training is boring! Come out and face me! Unless … you're afraid of a human?" I screamed but there was no response. So I did it again but still nothing.

I thought of what was wrong again and again and I remember there was something in my room this morning that maybe had something to do with it. I walked back into my room with a worry shoot through my whole body.

Not a worry of darkness as I've experienced it everyday living in a cave with my father, which happen to be a dragon, or a worry of getting my ass blasted, but a worry of a son would have for his father. I knew from a young age that nothing is invincible and even the king of dragons has things that are beyond his powers. As I walk though the hall way theories and ideas keep on hitting my head like solid bricks and cinderblocks. "What if the humans got him finally, what if he got into a fight with another dragon, what is he fell asleep while flying and crashed straight into a volcano!?" I asked my self.

I arrived at my desk, which have three odd item on it. A letter, a delicious looking lacrima, and a black block of stone or metal looking object. I couldn't associated these three thing together to I decided to take a look at the letter.

It seems like my father wrote it but why would he ever write a letter. I mean he could have just talked to me in person if he had anything he wanted to say. And why is he not here today?

I quickly open the envelope but it wouldn't open. It seemed like it need a specific type of magic or requirement, which I don't have. I thought of opening it by force but it seemed important so I decided to not take any risks. My eyes now darted to the second item, which looked like a lacrima full of energy. It seemed powerful and delicious but when has Acnologia ever cooked for me? I mean the only time I've ever ate energy was when he roared at me, which seem like being hit by a tsunami. The black matter in to kept on swirling in a circular motion like a helix or a black hole. It was very tempting to just crack the thing open and devour it but I should have a look on the third item before I make anything rash.

I look at the third item, which just seemed like a block of metal and stone. It's odd that I cannot tell it's which because I have the arc of matter and because so I do have a wide knowledge in chemistry and physics. The thing didn't look editable but it did seem to put the puzzle together.

"I have a letter that's locked, a plate of mouth watery energy, and a block of unknown. Well the energy seems to make the most sense so I guess I'll start with that, then the letter sense at least I know what it is, and finally the block of unknown." I mumbled and nodded in agreement to my self.

I placed my hand on the lacrima and lift it up to my mouth. Then I stretched them to inhumanly width since this is anime, and droped the lacrima in. It was like a bowling ball and the glass didn't tastest nice one bit but it was my only solution I can think of at this time. I just couldn't risk the other two things as I have no idea what type of energy is in it and how much pressure is in the thing. I chucked the thing down and the instant that the lacrima broke I felt as if someone has gave me a pair of wings. It felt angelic and awesome as I feel a new kind of power surging through my veins. Even though I know Dragon Slayer Magic and the hidden techniques too with Three Lost or Ancient Arcs this feeling was different. I felt like I could destroy a whole country on my own just life my father.

I was in heaven for a moment then I felt a burning sensation. My skin was on fire and my muscles where pumped full of acid and my head and heart felt electrocuted. I couldn't breath and soon lost cautious.

When I woke up after 1 day I felt like as if I've just ran an ultra-marathon with Acnologia on my back. My whole being felt worn and sore but I defiantly feel a lot stronger like on a whole different level. My senses were sharper, my strength were about 10 times as much as before, and my magic felt more controlled and at least quadrupled. I don't know to feel happy or not but suddenly I recalled, I still need to exam the other two thing. Only if they weren't destroyed since my room seems combusted.

I looked through the debris that I made and manage to find the two. Luckily the worsts were just a few scratches. I looked at my letter and the seal opened this time even before I made contact with it.

There was a holographic projection of my father in his human form. Even though the cave was pitch black I still manage to see the image as I can bend the spaces and send the projection straight into my head. I closed my eyes and saw my father as he just stares at me like as if he was frozen.

Suddenly he spoke with a voice full of warmth and caring. I was stunt as a statue as I never seen his soft side before. I looked into his eyes straight as the voices float into my ears. He said

"Natsu, by the time you read this I am long gone. Not dead but I am at somewhere far far away from here and I cannot reture for a period of time. Which for you human you know a period of time is kinda long. Don't go search for me or cry. I can't even explain the reasons my self so don't ask why either. Now that I am not here I want you to take care of your self. I believe that one day that we will meet each other again and by that time I expect you to be strong and powerful and make me prideful of my results. I don't have much time left before this end, so to put this bluntly. I'll always support you no matter what you do or think, even if you end up like a disgusting human or a powerful mage you shall always be my son, the son of Acnologia" The projection ended.

I opened my eyes again and embraced the darkness of the cave. It gave me comfort and hearth for my losses.

"Why did you have to go father? Why couldn't you take me with you! Why did you have to leave me all alone in this world full of corruption and confusion!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the cave shook violently. I fell back into the ground and crawled up into a fetal position.

Why does it have to be, why does it have to be me, I was abandoned and abandoned again and again. Was I not strong enough or am I not smart enough, living and death, death seem more settled and planed. I was drowning in emotion. Anger, Laughter, Sadness, Depression, Boringness and Hatred and Regret …

I need to get stronger and smarter, if I was to see my dad ever again and I shall. I felt slightly better now that I a stable goal that I can achieve and I knew I were to start now as being emotional is not as important as being logical.

"I shall always support you my son no matter what" those word embed deep inside my heart. I felt like he is besides me again even though if he is millions of miles away. "I will make you proud father just you wait and see! I'll become even stronger and smarter and even surpass you!"

I got over my problems and I resumed to see what else is in the envelope. I reached in and found a key. It looked like the key to my fathers room, which was like the place where I wanted to go to the most when I was 8, but he would never let so I gave up after being blowed back by traps a few times. Another thing in the envelope was another letter and some files that looked like information about me. It's recommendation letter and an information document I assume in the file, while the letter seems like instruction.

"Go to my room and take my journal, my necklace, and armor. Leave next morning to go to somewhere anywhere and explore the world. The letters are for only if you want to join a guild, the lacrima is the power that I left for you, and the block I assume you would call it is material that you can morph in a weapon that only one with my power and ancient arcs and use. Make friends and avoid trouble. Do as you please with power but there will be consequences if you abuse them. Have faith in yourself and those you hold dear to. Never give up and have fun. The power that I bestowed to you will come in handy one day and for now it grows with you and for every triumph it rewards you with a little bit more towards the strength that you shall call upon someday. I trust you'll fallow these last commands in your training son. For tomorrow forward you are the ones to make the decisions."

I re-read the letter a couple of times and understood my objectives crystal clear. I might not like it but I will not question my father, especially since this is serious.

I placed the papers back into the letter and walked to the block.

"I should probably give you a name since you're gonna be my weapon. But what do you names something that I be changed into any weapon. Hmm I guess Chaos would fit pretty nicely. Okay you're called the weapon of Chaos" I said to my self as I placed my hand on the block.

I pictured the epic looking staff with three four identical looking small blades each one facing north, south, east and west pointing up wards on the head of the staff, a smooth and straight midsection that seems to be made of very strong and metal looking wood, and a pointy tip as the bottom in my head suddenly the block turned shape sifted into that thing. My eyes were flashing stars as how cool the transformation was.

It looked like it's very heavy but when I touched it, it seems light and very well balanced as if it was made specifically for me. I wonder if I could change the weight Chaos with my arc of matter.

I concentrated and but there was no results no matter how hard I tried, Then I remember that only one with black dragon slayer magic and ancient arcs can wield it. So I activated all my powers. Chaos seems to come to life as it glowed and I felt full control of the being. It seems to be more than just a weapon but I decided to find out later and continue with my current objectives.

I walked out my room with the key I was given and walked to my father room. I don't know is it suppose to be exciting or depressing as I am about to enter the one of the wonders in my opinion. I arrived at a humongous metal door and at the bottom was a normal sized door that had a golden lock on it. I ran to it as fast as I can, remembering all the times I set off land mines and hidden guns. Oddly enough none went off as I got to the door. Slowly I placed the key into the keyhole and turned it with a twist.

Tik tok clinc tans noise came inside the door like a mechanical soundbox and slowly the normal sized door opened from the huge sized one.

"Well that was easy" I said

I walked in and what surprised me was how simple the room was. (A bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a bathroom.) That's everything it had. I walked in and said on the bed thinking of how I should plan everything out.

"Okay my father is gone, I'm left with some stuff. He wants me to go outside into the world, and explore. I need to get stronger and smarter and something about making friends and allies wouldn't hurt. I need … I need… a place to settle down and friends and family. I don't have any family and not really thinking of starting one but maybe friends could fix it. I …" I'm frustrated because nothing comes up to my mind.

I decided to think of this later and to get my fathers belonging that he bestowed to me first.

I walked into the wardrobe to retrieve the armor/cloths. It was nothing too fancy or heavy bbut I little bit big. It's a black chest plate with some inscriptions on it, some plates where the shoulders, knees and elbows were, a pure black cape with a hood and a pair of dark leather gloves and a pair of well-guarded shoes. I put them on and they shirked into my size then I looked at the handsome man in the mirror (Me).

I looked as if someone put a samurai, Achilles, and batman together and taught him magic then sent him back from the future. I looked good and badass hahahahaha.

Looking away form the mirror, Mr. goodlooking walkes to the desk in slow motion. Not that it's nessacary but it's really fun to imagine even in times like these. I knocked my self outta the silliness and presume to get dad journal and necklace.

After a while I walked back to my ruined room to get my things to leave.

This cave has been my childhood and home for the last 10 years, I've never bothered to go outside to see what wild looked like. Still now I feel very attached and bitter to leave even if it's commanded. I really wanted somewhere to be and somewhere to call home.

Suddenly this idea hit me. "The files in the letter are for if you want to join a guild" I recalled acnologia's voice

"I need a guild, a place to train, enjoy, and make friends" I realized. "And what's the strongest guild in Fiore?" I wondered

"Fairy Tail" it came up like a light bulb

**Authors Note: hmmmm I kinda overdosed on first person views with too much "I"s so sorry and next chapter there'll be third and second person view to make up for it. I'm excited my self for the next chapter because it's gonna be one of those key points which decides the story. I hope you enjoyed my story and comment if you like, just don't spam please because it happens on facebook a lot. LOL Bye **

**I've decided to combine the previous chapter 3 and 4 into just chapter 3 because I believe my chapters are kinda short and minimal compare to others, also the new chapter about natsu and fairy tail FINALLY will be updated within a week of time because I do need to take time in editing and have school work to attend to too. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and if you have read so far I hope you will continue because I pledge to improve my writing as the story progress. I'm truly sorry if you don't feel comfortable with the last few chapter, I kinda just typed and didn't read or edit so sincerely sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4 Fairy Tail

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 4. Fairy Tail**

**(Fairy Tail Arc) **

**Third Person's POV**

In the guild Fairy Tail, things were relatively normal. Erza and Mirajane were in one of their fights. Macao and Wakaba were drinking and chatting. Cana was sitting somewhere alone. Gray was being reminded of striping. Laxus was listening to his MP3. Gildarts and Makarov were conversing. And the others were doing their usual.

"Nothing much is happening lately eh," Gildarts said.

"I suppose we haven't gotten that many new recruits or events, so nothing much can happen," Makarov replied with a shrug

"Red headed bitch!" Mirajane said as she and Erza were death glaring each other

"Gothic witch!" Erza countered

The guild doors suddenly opened, and a figure in black walked in. Everyone turned quiet all the sudden.

"Who is this and state your business." Makarov said relatively calm

"I am interested in joining the guild." The figure replied in a voice of a young boy.

The atmosphere lightened up a bit but still remains quite depressing due to the very strong aura from the figure.

The figure was about 5'2", wearing dark leather cloths with some black body armor in certain places and covered with a hooded nightish cape. Also had a wicked looking staff in his hands, which had fingerless gloves on.

The person walked to Makarov and Gildarts. Took a file of documents out of the cape and handed to Gildarts.

"I assume you are the guild's master." He said respectfully

"Well you can say that but old gramps over here is actually the one in charge" Gildarts said looking amused.

"I'm not that old Gildarts!" Makarov countered looking pissed.

**Makarov's POV **

Name: Natsu Dragonologia

Age: About 12

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Salmon

Eye Color: Black

Bloodtype: O

IQ: Around 140

Magic: Black Dragon Slayer Magic, Arc of Time, Matter and Space, Thought Projection, Enchanting …

Weapon: Varied

Experience: Trained by Acnologia

My eyes twitched as I read so far. How in the world is there someone so talented at such a young age. He can easily beat many S-Class mages if the information is true and if he poses the relevant magic skill and capacity. And it seems he does since the whole guild is quite under the pressure of his aura.

"Hmm where would you like your guild mark then Natsu?" I asked.

"I'm in? Wow that was easier than I thought. Don't you guys have any entrance exam or test I have to go through? He replied as if I was joking.

"Haha no child, we accept anyone into the guild no matter how strong or weak you are. We take everyone in as like a family would." I answered him.

"Okay then I would like the mark on my right shoulder please and any color is fine I don't mind." He said

I stamped the red guild mark onto his right shoulder as he took off his upper half.

**Cana's POV **

"Wow who is this guy?" I thought to my self. "He silenced the lively guild as he walked in. I mean the entire guild, even Erza and Mirajane!"

As he took off his upper half, I saw a tall boy with pink hair and obsidian eyes. He was fairly well built not too muscular or skinny, has slightly tanned perfect skin and as he turned turn abit to put back on his cloths and armor, I cought a glimpse of his lean abdominals.

I felt my face redden and thought of certain stuff that I shouldn't. I snapped out of it was he walked out of the guild and everyone resumed to their normal selves. "Who is that person" I needed to find out.

I walked to the out guild master Makarov who seemed deep in thought about something. I didn't know what to ask first so I decided to just ask the general question.

"Hmmm gramps, who is that person that just came in?" I blurted.

"Hmm I don't know to be honest, but he seems like a powerful mage, for adult standards" He answered.

"Why did he leave right after he joined?" I asked with a curious face.

"He said he needed to find somewhere to live, now that he's a member of Fairy Tail" He replied "Well maybe you can be friend with him if you want to know more about him"

I putted on a bright smile and ran out the guild hoping to chase up with the stranger.

**Natsu's POV**

"Wow fairy tail sure is different, it's almost like a party if you ask me, there's people drinking, there's people fighting, and there's people doing other stuff. And they all seem happy. Well except for the red head girl and the white head one which just seem as if they're gonna strangle each other to death haha! Also I the guild master seem cool and I didn't even need an exam or interrogation. It all seem like a so cozy and warm, like the home I use to have with Acnologia." Thinking to my self suddenly I sense someone running towards me.

I turned around and saw a girl around my age. She had brown hair and dark purple eyes, skinny body type, wearing a orange dress.

I didn't know what to do so I stopped and greeted her saying "Hello"

**Cana's POV **

The stranger turned around and said hello. At that moment our eyes meet, I was sure that he was the same person.

"Hello, who are you" I asked

"Who am I? Hmmm. My name is Natsu and I'm a mage" He replied back

"My name is Cana and I'm also a mage" I said, "You just joined Fairy Tail? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah I've just joined, I see that you're also from Fairy Tail. I've came from someplace far away that I don't even know what's it called so I'm not very familiar here." He said

"Well I've been here even since I was six so I can show you around" I offered

"Really? Oh do you know anywhere rural like very few people go there and quiet? Because I need somewhere to live and train so I don't want many disturbances." He asked with an excited tone

"Yeah there's the east forest. It's very nice there with plenty of plants and animals, but not much people go there because there is also some beasts and a scary lady that hates humans called Porlyusica "I answered with a fluency

"Thanks that's exactly where I need." He nodded with a satisfied look "Well can you take me there? I don't really enjoy transportation well so I go by air"

"Yeah sure" I told him

**Natsu's POV**

I wielded air around us to carry us into the sky. One of the things of possessing the arc of matter is that I can controlled all matter and matter is energy but in a stable state so I can also control energy. But not have like a master degree of control or power over it as it takes a lot of magic.

"ahhh what's happening why am I floating!" Cana screamed.

"Hmm I travel by air and don't worry you're not gonna fall down or hurt your self as long as I'm here" I assured her.

She blushed a bit and pointed to the direction of the forest. We flew there in no time, passing though the buildings and streets. I setted us down on the ground right under a gigantic tree and scanned the area for any threats.

It turned out that there are none right now so I just relaxed my self and enjoyed the nature around me. We walked for a while around; it was getting quiet so I decided to break the ice.

"Hey thanks Cana this place is perfect, I can do all the stuff I want here and no one will complain, I'm very happy and thankful." I said

"You're welcome but this place is kind of dangerous, there's monster you know." She said

"I know but I can protect my self, because I'm a very strong mage." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay prove it! Show me something" She looked at me like as if she thinks I'm just bluffing

"Okay what do you want to see?" I asked

"Hmm break a tree." She answered

I concentrated power into my staff and morphed it into a samurai sword. Then I coated it with some chaotic energy and swung it horizontally at amazing speeds. There was no sound made or flash seen what so ever. At first nothing happened, then when the wind, blew all the trees in front of us fell half way down one by one a clean cut through all of them.

Cana's face was first from excited, to terrified, to horrified, to confused, and then to shocked.

"ha-ha-how did you do that?" She stuttered loudly.

"Hmm I putted energy in my sword and slashed, as my sword moves the energy on in extends and cuts everything in front." I explained like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"You're probably the skillful person I've ever seen and you're only around my age?" She asked. Then I blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Well I trained my whole life with my father and he like even stronger than me." I said suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable as I remember those memories.

**Cana's POV**

I know I shouldn't have asked but curiosity over took me so I asked. "Who's you father?"

Natsu's face darkened as he looked down on the ground and loneness appearing in his eyes.

"Acnologia, the dragon of the apocalypse" He answered with a tone of hurt.

"What happened? I know it might be hard but you'll feel better if you talk it out" I said trying to comfort him. It was quiet for a while then he said

"He left me" He stuttered

I suddenly felt nostalgic as I felt that way before too. My dad left mom and me for work, and mom died a few years later. So I went to search my father. I've found him now in Fairy Tail but I've never had courage to tell him I'm his daughter. Even though I see him sometimes after he returns for missions I feel the same, as he never notices me and I never said anything to him.

Involuntarily my body moved forward and without knowing I hugged him. It was a surprise to me that he didn't freak out but it was still kinda awkward. I felt comfortable after sometime as he putted his arm around me. It was warm feeling of home and mom, whom had passed away when I was at a very young age.

I began to cry a bit too, it was weird but I think Natsu didn't mind which is okay.

**Third Person's POV **

They talked and walked sometime in the forest, as it was getting dark. Natsu decided that he needed to send Cana back so there'll be no suspicious or questions later from others.

"What else can you do Natsu?" Cana asked him, eyes full of curiosity.

"Hmm a lot, I'm kinda special in some cases but I don't want to talk about it now." Natsu said, "It's getting late. Let me send you home where do you live?"

"I live at Fairy Hill, I assume you don't know where that is so I'll point you there." She smiled at him and he blushed a little.

"Yeah sure, I just hope that you don't arrive to late that your parents will get mad." He told her with a bit of sarcasm

Immediately Cana looked down and felt sad about something

Natsu saw that she didn't react to well to this and maybe he touched a sensitive spot so he decided to leave thing be now and maybe talk about it another time.

"Well let's go, I need to head back by now" She requested

"Okay yeah" He followed

They flew through the dark sky back into the town and finally arriving at the building Fairy Hill. It's the place where most of the female mages in Fairy Tail stay.

They said their goodbyes and parted

**Cana's POV**

Today was truly an interesting day. I made a new friend and we having something in common, well kind of. I don't know what is it that I need to do but a feeling tells me deep inside that I need to get strong. I don't know how or why but it would be useful. Maybe it's after I see some stuff that Natsu can do or because I've always thought mages were powerful but I would just like to be more acknowledged and noticeable and being powerful is not such a bad way to go. Also who is Natsu seriously, I been with him a day and all I acquired is that he's powerful, he's trained by a dragon, and he's not very social but still friendly. He is one interesting person and he has a hot body. I blushed abit remembering this morning in the guild as he took off his shirt to get his guild mark stamped.

**Natsu's POV**

Today was easier than I thought. I got into the guild, I made a friend, and I found a perfect place to live. I checked into a hotel as I felt too lazy to fly back into the forest and as soon as I got into my room I jumped onto the soft and bouncy king size bed and looked up at the ceiling. Ahh how I want to just close my eyes and call it a day. Maybe I should but I still got work to do. Debating with my self for a while and decided that today was enough for a day so I closed my eyes and drift off to dream land.

**Next Chapter is gonna be a interesting one, First Natsu will encounter something while he is fixing his house and exploring the surrounds, Second Natsu will use a technique that has never been used in this way before and establish a new way of training, Third Natsu will fight somebody somewhere … Until next time **


	5. Chapter 5 First Day as a Mage

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 5. First Day as a Mage **

**(Fairy Tail Arc) **

**Natsu's POV**

Sunlight broke through the window indicating that it was a new day and it is time to wake up. Stirring in bed back and forth, struggling to sit up right suddenly my alarm that I set last night went off and I sent a blast of magic at it, which ended up destroying the wall and the room next door.

"Shit, I better get going before anyone finds out" I panic and rushed to do my daily cleaning and showering.

I checked out the room before anyone can notice that any thing was out of place and dashed somewhere far away.

"Couldn't I just use my arc of time to fix it?" I asked my self "I could but I guess that I didn't think of that as my first instinct told me to run." Well that's one hell of a way to start your morning.

I ended up at the front of the Fairy Tail Guild Building. My stomach made some obvious noises to tell me "I am hungry", so I through the door to hopefully get some nice breakfast.

I walked in and this time again the guild went silent, which I found odd. "Nobody seem to be doing anything, when I come here eh?" I asked my self as I walk to the counter to get something to eat.

Suddenly an orange dressed brunette girl sat next to me and said "Good morning Natsu, how was your first day at Magnolia?"

"Good morning Cana, it's great but today should be my first day since I spent most of yesterday in the forest don't you think? Oh and why is the atmosphere so quiet in here?" I replied back.

"Hmm I think it's something of your aura no offense. Like people are kinda feeling pressured?" Cana answered.

"Oh I guess I never thought of that since I've never really paid much attention to my aura. Well I guess I can lock some of my powers away for now." I said, producing a lacrima in my hands and then filling it up with energy.

"Have you eat breakfast yet? Wanna eat together I'll buy." I offered my friend.

**Cana's POV **

"Oh really? Sure that's nice of you." I accepted his offer and gave him a very happy smile.

"No, no, we're friends remember don't need to be so formal" He replied as he placed a order for two B Breakfast Meals which had toasts, eggs, sausages, noodles and lots of others.

"We're friend? But I just met you yesterday." I exclaimed with a sense of sarcasm. Trying to act nonchalant.

"Well I like you and I think you enjoy my company too so why not be friends? Unless you want to be more than friends." He countered.

I felt my heart beating faster at the moment. I shuttered with embarrassment " Y-you like me? More than f-f-friends?"

"Hahaha you face is priceless. Of course not I just met you, but I do like you. You're a cool and funny person." He said

Awkwardly the guild went back to its normal state of loudness and cheerfulness, and I couldn't feel Natsu aura any more. I looked over and he's still there but why can't I feel his presents. I decided best to ask rather than wonder.

"Hmm what did you do? I can't feel your aura no more." I questioned looking at him

"I stored like 95% of my powers into this lacrima I'm holding, so naturally my aura is weaker." He dazzled a luxurious lacrima in front of my face. There was a totally black helix moving in very unpredictable patterns in it. "If you want to hold it or exam in I advise you don't drop it because first it'll probably blow the town up, second it'll take me like two whole days to recover back my strength if you lose it.

"Jeez I won't, especially now that I know I'm holding a nuclear bomb in my hands, which seems like something that you wouldn't pick for dodge ball fight right?" I snickered

Then the food came up and we started to attack it mercilessly with forks and knifes.

**Third Person's POV**

Natsu and Cana was eating as a blued haired ice mage walked in and saw his crush sitting next to another boy, talking and laughing with the total stranger.

"Hey Cana, who's this guy?" He said looking at Natsu jealously as he took the other seat next to him.

"Oh hey Grey, this is Natsu and Natsu this is Grey" Cana introduced them to one and another.

"So are you a mage?" Grey asked him.

"Yeah why'd you ask?" He looked at Grey for a moment.

"I challenge you to a fight." Grey announced with a malice look in his eyes.

"Nah. I rather not, I'm not great at holding back. Plus I'm Eating." Natsu explained.

"What you're too chickened? I bet who ever trained you would be ashamed as you're trained to chicken out I see." Grey laughed at him.

Natsu was enraged at this comment and turned his head around to look Grey straight in the eyes and silently whispered. "I give you 3 seconds to apologize to me and get the hell out of my sight, I don't want to repeat my self."

"1" Grey looked at him amused

"2" Grey got into his formation to initiate his Ice Maker Magic

"3" Grey made a ice hammer and swinged it down at Natsu

But before it hit him, suddenly time slowed down and Grey felt his body getting slower and everything else going faster.

Natsu turned around to Grey who was suspended in very slow motion. Everyone else in the guild just watched in awe. Cana saw the where this situation was going and decided to stop it before anything can happen. As Natsu raised his leg, preparing to scissor kick the annoying ice mage straight into the other side of the city but before he could someone hugged him from behind.

"It's okay Natsu, let it go. I know Grey's an idiot but don't let him make your day miserable okay" Cana whispered into his ears.

Strangely enough Natsu stopped his actions to hurt the ice mage and continued to eat.

After a while he finished, paid, and left the guild with his lacrima. Nobody knew what to interpret in this. As they just continued to carry out their daily activities.

**Natsu's POV **

"That guy really pissed me off, but why didn't I deliver his punishment?" I thought of my actions. "He was lucky that Cana was there, if it wasn't that she cared, that arrogant bastard would have end up at the other side of town through the hard wall way.

Anyways now that I've finished breakfast, I need to fix my self a house in the forest and figure out a way to suppress my aura so I don't make anyone that's just near me feel hard.

As I was taking my powers out of the lacrima, I suddenly hit an idea; I call it "Project X". I flew back to the east forest, to the tree I landed under yesterday.

It was a monstrously large red wood, having at least a 15-meter radius and at least 80 meters up in the air. I know this is not right in some sense but I cleaved down all the other trees around it creating a circular perimeter around 100 meters. Then I created 8 exact but slightly smaller copies of the original red wood and placed it at the different points of the perimeter facing North, East, South, West and the directions between each two neighbor directions (Like: Northeast, or Southwest). After so I wield the roots underneath the ground rearrange and connect the eight smaller red woods at the perimeter up with the center of original red wood's root. And Finally I fixed things up a bit by flattening some trucks into the ground and networking the plants up alittle bit so it looks better and so it can get energy from outside the perimeter if needed.

Then I wrote seals on the 8 trees so nothing can get in and disturb me while I begin the essential construction of "Project X" or aka my magic generator and distributer.

I placed a lacrima in each of the trees and linked them all up with one and another. Also placed some into the ground and linked it up just in case power over flows and extra storage. By this time I've already used up a good proportion of my magic as changed so much of the surroundings and produced a lot more of excellent quality lacrimas than I thought I could. I then walk to the original red wood in the center and created a house inside it. It would have seem impossible for that the red wood would die and the house wouldn't be able to withstand this tree on top but that's when the arc of space comes in handy. Not only can I blend the laws of physic a little bit also I can totally change it in certain areas that I have control over, but not person because they have they're own magic and bending it would just be a waste of my effort and not worth it and sometime they're too strong to be manipulated.

So now I have a safe area that nobody could raid in as long as I'm strong enough to fuel it, a magic generator and distributor, and a three-story house with a modern designs and everything but especially a huge tree floating above which is cool and a paradox. At last I walked in the house and to the absolute center, where the empty lacrima I placed was, I replace it with the one I used earlier today to put my powers into, because it had 50% left and I am true excited to see my product of labor.

Energy immediately started flowing through the network of roots and the whole area glowed with a magic circles as the magical barrier strengthened. I would need to design something to regulate the circulation later but for now I was exhausted.

"Ah it's finally finished and now I can take a rest I guess." I mumbled softly lying on the ground. I sleep for about 1 and half hours as a present of a monster awoke me. I was now furious because I was really really tired and was about to go out and take it out on the poor thing.

**Third Person's POV **

A Vulcan was passing through the part of the forest which he sensed movement and a possible prey, but unluckily today he was the prey. A small figure in black fell from the sky and punched the poor monster straight into the ground. He then saw it was a Vulcan, which he thought for a moment before deciding what to do next.

The Vulcan however now was unconscious and badly injured and stuck into the ground.

An hour or so past and the monster began to regain it's conscious.

"Ahh who dare attack me" It roared then I looked at the markings on it's neck as it fail to understand what is was.

"Before you say another word lowly being, I advice you to not make me regret my decision. The reason why you still can wake up is because I allow it. I could have killed you earlier if I wanted but to see that you're something worth having around I decided to make you my servant." Natsu said staring down at the Vulcan with eyes of authority. "If you piss me off I'll just activate the magic on your head and you'll just self destruct. If you don't believe me then feel free to try and see, I don't accept disobedience from servants anyways."

The Vulcan decided that he has lost and did not want to see what the enraged figure would do. So he complied and backs down saying "Okay Master your generosity is my fortune."

"I see you do have some brains, okay then go run off and tell the other creatures to not come to this part of the forest and remember this face as it might be the last one you see if you decide to disobey" Natsu said taking off his hood revealing his pink hair and childish grin. "and after that you can be free as long as we don't cross paths okay?" He then pulled the Vulcan out of the ground and walked away back to his newly built house. The Vulcan was smart enough to follow his orders.

**Natsu's POV**

I arrived at my territory and now started to think how can I make the regulator. I didn't know what hit me but I thought of what of a human regulator. Which is a perfect all in one package for controlling and generating magic. I can't do it my self or drag someone else so I turned to a very brilliant yet extreme idea cloning. I've never done such things before but imagine what a feet someone can accomplish if they cloned themselves, like you can live the same amount of time but experience and do a whole lot more. I was obsessed for a while like a mad scientist then I saw one problem. I would need a huge starting energy, which I do not have currently. "Well I could generate it over time I guess if I tried hard enough" I smiled at my self "Ah I think I have just found the shortcut towards getting more stronger."

I was getting a bit hungry, after all the things I did this morning. I didn't want to go to the guild because the stupid ice head Grey was there but still I need to meet some new people and I desire to tell Cana all about my new epic house. Not long later I arrived at the guilds door.

**Third Person's POV**

Natsu walked in and this time the guild didn't went silent, as he's nearly empty of magic so he didn't have any aura at all. Grey was sitting at a table talking to Cana as she tries to ignore him. There was a red headed girl and a headed girl wrestling each other on the floor. And there was the guild master Makarov who just seems to be drinking at the counter.

Natsu walked over to Makarov and sat next to him ordering his lunch. He ordered a cheddar cheeseburger with fries and a soft drink.

"So how's your day been Master Makarov?" Natsu asked to start a conversation.

"It's been usually child, how's Magnolia treating you. Are you getting use to here?" Makarov replied

"I grew up in the rural places so I guess the forest here is nice, but for the city I've never really walked around much." Natsu said

"Well the city part is quite busy, but they have a wonderful market which you can buy all kinds of stuff from and they have excellent restaurants here too. So where do you live now, I don't assume you live in the forest do you?" Makarov said

"I actually do. I built a house there this morning and set up a barrier. It's quiet, its climate is nice, there not much people. Perfect place for me." Natsu told him with a big grin on his face like a cutted watermelon.

"Cool I'm glad you found a fitting place to stay, but do beware the monsters and others factors but you'll probably be okay I guess. So what do you think of Fiary Tail?" Makarov asked

"I think Fairy Tail is unique, but kinda weird no offense. When I first walked in I saw the least I was expecting but I also feel that this is why Fairy Tail is strong. I made a friend and a not so friendly person so fair." Natsu answered "I would like to make some more friends but I don't really know who to talk to, because everybody seems to be busy with their own groups."

"Hey you see the red girl and the white girl that's wrestling over there? I think you can be friends with them." Makarov pointed towards the two girls fighting.

Then the food came up and Natsu just gulped everything down in less than 3 seconds.

"Hmm yeah sure!" Natsu wiped his month with a napkin and ordered some more food for later.

The red girl and white girl exchanged punches and kicks as each other blocked or dodged.

**Mirajane's POV **

"You red haired bitch why won't you just stay still and let me knock the hell out of you!" I yelled to my self. Just at this moment I did not see as Erza already lauched a punch and was going to hit me square in the face. I knew it was too late to dodge for block the attack. I waited for the impact to come but it never came. As I opened my eyes I saw a pink haired boy catch Erzas punch in his palm.

"Outta the way pinkie, this is between me and gothe witch over there!" Erza yelled at him.

I saw this as the perfect chance as I launched my self and shoot my fist out to hit Erza while she was distracted. I was smirking as she could finally taste her consequence of messing with the wrong girl, but the suddenly the pink haired boy blocked my attack too.

"Sorry no can't do but I would appreciate if you guys would sit down and talk for a bit" He said.

"Well aren't you confident, what make you think you can stop me" Erza shouted and went to kick him but he just stood there not moving and allowing her to attack him.

"ahh, why won't you move and how come you're not hurt?" She continue to attack until she hurt her foot.

"Well you don't really kick that hard, because you're just a immature little girl" He replied calmly and truly.

"Oh no. Now he's dead." I thought as Erza was surrounded by a scary aura and stopped kicking him, instead reaching for her sword to slash at him.

He let go of my fist and stopped Erzas sword with his bare hands. He then twisted the sword and it flew out of Erzas wrist and landed on right hand as he placed the sword right by her throat. "Yield? Now well you calm down please?" He said

"Fine you beat me, but only this time" She replied looking unsatisfied as Natsu let go of her hand but still had her sword in place next to her neck.

He beat Erza so easily and manages to block both of us. Even though he has pink hair, he still seems kinda cute and hot.

"Hey if you wanna hangout sometimes good looking just you and me then I'm always free." I whispered into his ears. He turned his head and smiled at me, never wanted to admit this but he had the most beautiful smile ever and said to me "Sure I would love to, by the way names Natsu."

My face now was red as a cherry, and I felt a strange feeling in my tummy. "Damn he's handsome, I think I might have found someone who isn't annoying finally" I thought

"Hmm my names Mirajane and I think I might like you Natsu." I said bluntly while looking into his black obsidian eye that seem to go endless

"Thanks I think you're cool too" He replied while unaware of a pissed off Erza behind him.

"Hey am I Invisible? Give me back my sword pinkie!" Erza tirade him with her fury

"He didn't seem to care or notice her? Okay he's some that I'm definite that I'm going to like." I noted to my self in silence

"Oh sorry I did kinda forgotten about you back there my apologies, anyways what's your name?" He apologies as Erza cooled down

"I'm Erza Scarlett, and you're Natsu right? Your skills are impressive. If you may, tell me what type of magic do you do?" Erza asked

"I know many type of magic but I am most based on Dragon Slayer Magic." He answered

"What's that? I've never heard of it so would you mind telling me more?" I asked in curiosity

"It's a lost magic so it's not every famous is normal but it is very strong and rare and give a human the magic to defeat a dragon." He explained, "Hey lets sit down somewhere and eat something, it's on me." He offered

We three sat in a table. I was sitting next to Natsu while Erza was on the opposite side of me alone. I order a cheeseburger set same as Natsus and Erza just chose her usual cheesecake and coffee. We all chatted for a while and then Cana came up to join up.

**Cana's POV**

"What's Natsu doing with Erza and Mirajane? And why are they in one of their fight?" I wondered to my self, and shifted my eyes across the table seeing them in peace. Which was nice but odd giving me the creeps.

"Hey Cana what's up?" Natsu welcomed me to sit down

"The ceiling if you're really wanting to know" I replied teasingly while stealing some of his fries to eat. "Just joking, I see you've made some new friends already haven't you?"

"Yeah 2 more friend means 2 less enemies, and Mira's cool, her style of fashion and white silverfish hair is just epic." He said. Mirajane suddenly looked even redder than ever before and seem to look as if she has a fever, "a love fever". "Anyways why's the ice head bothering you so much. I mean what is his problems?"

"Well Grey kinda has a crush on me and he's just always this annoying whenever I talk to anyone else." I answered while eating frie after frie in his meal. I'm not cheap or greedy but once you start something like eating French fries, it's difficult to holt or stop.

"You know it will be a whole lot easier if you where just to tell him off." Natsu stated the obvious

"Well sure I can but where will be the fun if I were to do that" I grinned evilly as my face darkened and I pulled out a flash light to shine underneath making my self look as sinister as possible.

"Oh I never knew you had such a dark side to you Cana. I thought you where just a simple happy go around kinda girl." He smirked with sarcasm

"We've just met yesterday, so don't get too confident on your observational skills. Girls are a lot more complicated than dresses and shoes Natsu and remember that as a lesson because you will need to know that one day." I finished the last of the plate of fries on the table.

"Well I will and I'll remember to never underestimate you Cana." He commented while looking satisfied like he's know the biggest secret on the world.

**Natsu's POV**

After lunch I left the guild to go home to get some extra rest because the next week I will have a bunch of work to do in order to create enough magic to start my magic distributor.

The idea is actually quite simple. First I store enough magic in the thing for it can circulate magic in a certain flow, then create 8 clones of my self by thought projection and link them each up with a lacrima which are all linked together and directed to the center, after doing so I will be at the center acting as a regulator to create the network of magical and mental links between each clone. When the clones have form solid enough forms to substance the magic and cautiousness, I will order then each a task which they will perform in my style and I'll be physically stuck in the function but mentally living 8 lives at once because I get the control over them as being their base. I think I have just found the path to success and glory. I will be 8 times stronger when I activate the function and even more when I end the function and fuse back together gaining the clones magic and experience.

**Third Person's POV**

A whole week and a half passed and Natsu finally mustered enough magic to active his magical distributor.

"Activate Project X, Fission" The ground was suddenly covered in a white magic circle as minor earthquakes shook the forest around.

Then a blinding light shined down at the huge redwood where Natsu was and engulfed the area. There was a pillar of light standing up in the dark nighty forest for about 1 minute before it slowly dissipated. The magic circle closed and the quakes seized. Out of the clearing the barrier have certainly been drained clean of its power as it was no longer visible and on the site where the light-struck, it was a totally different view.

There was no more green plants or big trees. There was no more smell of the wildness. There it was a circular area that seems to be constructed by outer terrestrial intelligence. The ground was perfectly flat and smooth, a diamond like material seem to have composed it and gave a dimming grey glow in the night. The house and trees on top of it seem to have been upgraded and linked all together as fiber wires was created in the underground networking system. The lacrimas in the trees seem to have grown bigger as now the trees have changed the shaped of the mid-section looking like a a holder for the magical crystal ball. The house in the center just seemed more fancy and magical as it had an aura of it's own, which is white in color. Eight figures suddenly rose out of each tree around the perimeter. They all have the same features, have the same cloths, and asked the same question, "Where am I?"

"Welcome gentlemen, I guess this experiment/ project was a success" The voice of Natsu spoke in each of their heads. " You might be wondering who am I and who are you and where am I but please sit down under a tree for now to allow the memories and other materials to sync in place to your body."


	6. Chapter 6 MULTIPLE NATSUS

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 6. MULTIPLE NATSUS **

**(Fairy Tail Arc) **

**Natsu's POV**

Okay to get this straight without any confusion. It's impossible to live 8 lives all at one theoretically. What I meant was a literal metaphor to say that I progress 8 times the normal speed. Like I can be in possession or any of my eight clones, but not two at the same time. My body is acting as a regulator for their connections with each other mentally, physically, and magically. I am basically their base so I cannot go anywhere outside of this magical area until they have fused back together into one piece namely "Me". Why? You might ask, it is because I am too weak outside the formation and immediately the clones will lose their connection, as I am not able to sustain it without the huge source of power I receive from my ground. Also my goal is to get stronger so right now even if I wanted to reverse back I cannot, due to the fact that first I don't have enough power, second because it's called fission. To break something apart is much easier and simpler than to put it back together and run it, it takes a whole different level of magic. Which is the purpose of this thing to get strong enough to fuse back together, by that time I would have at least be 8 times or more powerful and smarter and more experienced. I looked up to the ceiling imagining me being as powerful enough to beat Acnologia. 'Wow that would be awesome but the problem is I cannot find him.'

'Why'd he have to leave me? I was not strong enough or smart enough or cool enough? I will prove him wrong! I do how ever need to accept what has happened and be more optimistic on life.' I thought. ' Life isn't always perfect and you're not always the lucky or unlucky one. Today you might be happy and fine, and tomorrow you might lose everything. Acnologia was my only family, the only one there for me and stood besides me all this time and now he's gone. My heart is gone from my body and I cannot stand straight without falling directly down into the hard ground. I relive those memories every night, they comfort me and haunt me and I ask why. To think of it as easy as one that can be "Found". I might never feel complete or satisfied but I can ease the pain. Even though father is no longer here besides me he has given me his trust and his blessing. He has his expectations and no matter how much I may resent him now I cannot escape them. I cannot runway from my deepest fears forever, I have to face them and consume them for it is my victory over my foes. I would then make dad proud, which is not what I do everytime I ask these dumb reasons why he left. He left because it's for my best and I shall not spoil his decision by being a regular human. I am Natsu Dragonologia the Black Dragon Slayer and the Son of Acnologia.'

I walked out of my house and saw that all of my clones where sitting in a lotus position meditating, also generating magic at the same time. I felt satisfied after lecturing my self to be the better person, and seeing my copies of my selves working hard just gives me that extra confidence. I walked over to each of them and labeled them 1 to 8 on their faces, it was done by fine letter magic so it cannot be removed so easily and will only show when I need it to. I walked back into my house and started gathering magic to generate too.

After two days the system was powered up to 80% of its capacity for magic. This amount can last decades without worry, because it's self is a fission-fusion-fission generator. Now everything was going fine except I needed a worthy name for such brilliancy. I keep on calling it: system, base, function, home, generator … it's really getting to annoy my self too. Since my reason for all of this is Acnologia my dad then I guess I'll dedicate my invention to his name. The Circle of the Black Dragon, I titled it. C.B.D in sort.

I got up from my position and decided it's time to initiate my training. So I woke all my clones from meditating and explained everything to them. It took a while but I manage to get it done, you know it's awkward to talk to a person that looks, thinks, and talks exactly like you. Then I gave each clone an assignment that goes something like this.

"Me No.1 and 2 you guy are to train together and fight in the east forest, don't be afraid to hurt each other because I can just refill your magic, but also don't be wasteful as my magic is still limited."

"Me No.3 you will go to the guild and do solo missions, while No.4 you will do ones with groups and I will restrict you guys of power in order for you guys to learn and experience more, finding new ways to solve a problem."

"Me No.5 you will be studying in the guild achieve and my fathers journal, try to learn as much information as possible and you will have some power because you have to teach anyone who un-authorizly lay fingers on dad's journal a good lesson."

"Me No.6 you will being inventing and innovating, give your imagination a run for it's money and bring those thoughts and ideas to life. Also you should start your own company. I should remind you NEVER TAKE LOANS."

"Me No.7 you will be traveling around the country of Fiore doing good deed and helping people. Also learn about places and meet new people. Extra connection will be very helpful in the future, especially if they can make me meet Acnologia sooner. Due to that you might getting attention you shall go by the disguise Fuyu (Winter in Japanese) Dragonologia"

"And Me No.8 you are the last and the luckiest, you get to stay here and assist me of my needs. Consider it important because you're the key for us all to strive. Also if there is situation you will be the hero to undertake it wouldn't you?" I commanded "For now rest up and this takes effect tomorrow morning!"

My clones all resume to their meditation and I returned back to my room to sleep the day through. 'Ahh this is not gonna be the easiest job on the planet isn't it?'

**Third Person's POV**

The daylight came back sooner than you'd imagine and the new day has began. The "Natsu" all went to work except for No.8, which looked bored.

"Why'd I have to be the one to remain?" He asked the original Natsu

"Hmm consider it lucky or unlucky it's your choice but better the pro than the con if you want to be happy. You get the most relaxing job and you can even hangout and have fun, life doesn't have to be all that hard. Also you have the hardest one because you are gonna be facing the element of the unexpected. You never know but plan well and have back up, stay sharp and learn to improvise if needed." The original said "Now go to the guild and explain everything to the master, you are me, so we don't fail"

"Yeah sure I'll be on it, no offense but it's kinda weird talking to yourself isn't it" No.8 commented

"Yeah I thought to so but we'll probably get use to it eventually" Natsu gave his clone a smile before it walked away to do it's current objective.

"Ah this is gonna be interesting " Natsu the original commented before he turned to his bed and decided to have a nap.

**Natsu(8)'s POV **

'Well complaining won't do no good so I'll just have to go along' I thought as I arrived shortly at the Fairy Tail guild. "Well this is gonna be hard to explain"

As I walked in everyone seems to be doing his or her thing and surprisingly nobody noticed me. 'Ahh thanks goodness for the C.B.D, now I'm can walk around without being a attention magnet and still use up to 50% power if I needed to' I praised the original and continue to walk just before I was stopped by a blue hair ice mage, a redhead, and a whitehead.

**Third Person's POV **

"Good Morning Mira, Erza, and popsicle brains." Natsu8 said with a poker face.

"Good Morning Natsu" Erza and Mirajane replied back and Gray growled, "What did you call me"

"Anyways ways what's up? You guys look like you need something?" He asked

"Well we wanted to spar against you seeing that you seem very strong but you didn't show up for a while so where have you been?" Erza asked

"Hmmm I've been building my house you can say." He replied with a half-truth. " And I accept your fight but you guys better go all out and all at once or else you'll not even last a minute.

"Don't get too arrogant you strawberry head!" Gray yelled as he charged at Natsu with an ice battle-axe.

"You really are a popsicle head I see" Natsu said as he sidestepped and dodged the attack swiftly.

He then grabbed the axe and jerked it upwards making it impact with the ice mages head, knocking him out cold. Grey fell on the guild floor and was kicked aside by Natsu so he wouldn't accidently get stepped on by accident. Erza and Mirajane analyzed the situation and decided that if they where to win they had to use their magic and they had to work together.

"Requip, Knight Armor!" Erza shouted as she glowed and then appeared again with full body armor and dual swords in her hands. She looked like a typical Knight in one of those child stories where there involves a dragon, a princess, and a knight.

"Satan Soul!" Mirajane shouted as she also glowed though purple instead of golden like Erza and appeared again with wings and claws and a revealing outfit showing parts of her undeveloped assets.

"Wow Mira you look stunning, I wonder how come you're not chased all around by boy?" Natsu commented and blushed

"WAHH! I-I-I-I d-do?" She stuttered and reddened like a person on a 50 degrees Celsius fever.

Natsu then moved forward at amazing speed faster than most eyes can follow and disarmed Erza's sword with his staff in a flash of an eye. Before Erza can Requip another sword, he trusted her sword down with his left hand and pierce her thick armor barely missing her chest. She was in a state of shock after realizing she just escaped death.

"Soul Extinction" Mirajane panicked and fired her strongest attack at him but forgot that it was in the guild and such attack would destroy the building.

Natsu looked and didn't expect Mirajane to be able to use a high level attack. He thought of dodging but that would result in other behind him being hit and the building razed. "Oh well I guess I can try to eat it."

"NATSU" She screamed at the fear of killing him. The stream of dark energy hitted Natsu straight head on, an explosion was expected to happen but it never came. Instead the attack seemed to be sucked away into his mouth.

"Well that was not a bad meal, just a bit salty." He burped slightly after feasting a stream of darkness. Mira collapsed on her knees as she has drained a majority of her magic for using that attack.

"How'd you do that?" She asked panting hardly.

"I'm the Black Dragon Slayer." He replied and moved forward to catch her before she can hit the floor. When he made contact with her shoulders she sudden felt a bit better like her powers are returning to her.

"What did you just do now?" She questioned surprised that she didn't feel exhausted anymore.

"I gave some of your magic back, from the attack I ate." He answered and Mirajane began to redden again looking seriously embarrassed.

'My magic got eaten by him and now he's feeding it back to me' she imagined 'Ahh this is just unbearable I have to go somewhere, anywhere but here is good.' She ran out the guild.

'That's odd, did she not like my magic or something?' He wondered then a tall yellow hair teen walked in front of him and challenged him to a fight.

He was wearing a funny t-shirt with earphones on, and he was moderately built and had a lightning bolted scar on his right eye.

"I am Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, and I am also a dragon slayer." Laxus told Natsu

"Oh that's interesting never thought I'd meet one of my kind here." Natsu replied looking happy "I am Natsu Dragonologia, the son of Acnologia the Dragon King."

"Since you're also a fellow dragon slayer I advice you to also go all out or else you'll never stand a chance." Natsu warned with a smirk on his face as he let loose a burst of aura around him that would make even the most fearsome of monster runs home for their mommies.

Laxus hardly managed to stay still as this sudden pressure knocked out the whole guild. He gathered as much electric energy as he could and waited to begin to attack, but before anything can happen Guild Master Makarov walked in and stopped the fight.

"This is a GUILD HALL not a TRAINNING GROUND, YOU GUYS CAN'T FIGHT HERE!" He screamed at both of them in his titan form.

"Hmm sorry I was a bit excited on meeting another Dragon Slayer, I guess I totally forgotten bout my surroundings" Natsu explained.

"Gramps he's strong, and we need more people like him if this guild is gonna remain the top" Laxus said.

"Laxus the strength does not come from training, talent, or money. It comes from here, deep inside the heart and family" Makarov said.

"When I become guild master one day, I'll prove you're wrong old man!" Laxus turned and walked away.

"Master Makarov? If you're not busy I would like to talk about something with you." Natsu asked politely.

"Sure what you got Natsu, it seems more interesting than paper work from the magic council I guess." Makarov responded.

**Natsu(7)'s POV **

'I will travel and do good deeds? That seems easier said than done since Travel is a big word and good deeds aren't always in desperate demand.' I thought to my self. "So my disguise is Fuyu Dragonologia." I said as use transformation magic to turn my hair blue and make self taller and looking more mature like a few years older. (Authors Note: Imagine Jallel but without the tattoo and younger looking)

"Well I always wanted to visit the capitol so I guess I'll travel there" I said as I putted on my bag and started walking on the road towards the capitol Crocus"

**Natsu(6)'s POV **

I walked down the crowded streets of Magnolia and entered a coffee shop to reside my self in for a while. As I took a sip of the well-brewed latte I try to relax to think to my self for the moment. 'Isn't it ironic that whenever I don't need ideas they appear and whenever I do need one they don't so I have to use my muscle in the head to figure one out.'

"Innovation and Invention? Well what do people like and what is the supply and demand?" I mumbled quietly then noticed a magazine on the newspaper selves that was titled "Forbes" and had a subtitle "10 ideas that can make you a billionaire"

'Life is full of irony isn't it, it's almost humorous how something so difficult can be resolved by such a simple solution moments after' I dropped a few cold sweats off my forehead. Using magic to drag the magazine over to me and started to read page to page, word for word.

After an hour or so I finished and now I am full of ideas to put into reality as I walked out the Café satisfied.

**Natsu(5)'s POV **

I walked into the Fairy Tail achieve without much struggle or alarm and started to read the history of Fairy Tail and Fiore with my Gale-force reading glass x1000 prototype. I made if from an x300 gale-force and instead of just having two lacrimas, I linked it up with my own magic, which boosted reading 300times faster up to 1000times faster. I've still no idea can someone's head withstand such speed but I don't hurt to give it a try would it?

**Natsu(4)'s POV **

In order to do group missions, I will have to make a group, which has at least 3 people. Mirajane and Erza are my top choice since I know them but will they be able to work without killing each other? I can also bring Cana but would that be dangerous for her?

**Natsu(3)'s POV **

Within five hours I've finished 5 regular missions they weren't hard or dangerous and they paid well too. It seems like something a regular wizard would do all day but it's not challenging for me so I decided to see if there's a request board somewhere else for harder missions.

I looked around the first floor and founded nothing so I wondered could something like that be at the second floor. As I sneaked up stealthily, I saw a fancier looking board with requests that had a lot of 0s at the end for rewards. I didn't care what it was but I'm doing it if it pays this well. Not that I'll ever lack money but I do feel awesome when ever I get the rewards and get that feeling of accomplishment. I ripped off the highest value request with 12,000,000 Jewels as a reward. It was a mission to destroy a very evil dark guild that specializes in assignations. "Misty Cannibals they're called and is located at the mountains in oak town" I read, "People must be idiots to not go for such a amount of money."

**Natsu(2)'s POV **

"Black Dragon's Iron Fist!" We both screamed as we punched each other in the face.

"It's hardest isn't it when the opponent is yourself! They know everything you know, think, and can do!" Natsu1 shouted as he tried to kick me while also got kicked by me.

"Well that why you don't fight yourself everyday isn't it. You know what. There is something that ever yourself don't know," I replied while landing on the ground and panting crazily.

"And what's that?" He replied not looking any better than I am

"The element of surprise!" I said and simultaneously magic circles appeared underneath Natsu1 and trapped him.

"Ahhh didn't see that one coming but you forgot another thing about us" He smirked as he looked underneath me and also a magic circle appeared and now I'm trapped too. "We're all connected so we can access each others thoughts if we want to"

"You cheater!" I screamed as we both got judged against a beam of highly concentrated magic.

In a short battle of an hour or so, we're already caused vast deforestation and a lot of attention.

**Natsu(1)'s POV **

"Hey I think we should go somewhere else, if we continue to have our future fights here we might end up with people chasing our asses" Natsu2 said as we both laid on the floor dead tired from training

"I agree but I'm beat now so I don't feel like getting up anytime soon, but when we do leave I think we should fix the place up a bit to just be polite." I said looking at him tiringly, which I should do more often as I won't need a mirror in the future.

"Sometimes I really appreciate having someone that think looks and knows exactly like me but sometimes it's just creepy and uncomfortable." He said

"I agree" I commented and closed my eyes to take a rest for that I desperately needed one.

**Natsu(8)'s POV**

It took a while but eventually I manage to explain everything to the master, which acted rather childish and asked a whole bunch of questions like a kindergartener. Like I mean a lot!

"Hmmm I see but isn't something like this illegal as it can tamper with peoples identities?" Makarov questioned

"Yes it should but nobody until now could or have done this so I guess it isn't exactly illegal since no one thought of putting a useless law in the book." I answered as Master Makarov just nodded and looked as if he's deep in thought.

"Well as long as you don't use this for bad purposes, I see nothing wrong with you using your magic to make your more powerful." He said and I sweat dropped a bit as I thought of all the different situations I could have encountered and this one was the least likely.

"I'm flattered with your trust, but truly why is it that you don't doubt me?" I asked suspiciously

"It's family. Child, you are a member of Fairy Tail so you're family and family don't doubt each other do they?" Makarov answered looking solemn

I twitched my eyes a bit at how cheesy the statement sounds, but it was true. Fairy Tail isn't like any normal guild, they are one that is truly strong because of their connections with each other. One for all and all for one it is truly an admirable strength in real battles and situations.

"I won't let you down or anyone else!" I exclaimed with a confident grin and began to walk out of the guild to go back home.

**Natsu(The Original)'s POV**

Never thought that this would turn out this way but today fun. I beaten some sense in that ice-head, I've informed the master and he was cool with it, I even done my first mission. (Well physically no but mentally yes). I could see progress at this rate well lead me onto the road of success.

"Enjoying your nap Original" Natsu8 said as he walked inside my room.

"Yeah, haven't had one of these nice sleeps since a long time." I replied and decided to change the topic "I see your mission was a success, now you can have free time as I'll give you a telepathy next time I need you okay?"

"I guess my job is kind of pretty sweet since I can do what ever I want " He said with a smirk across his face.

"Well yes but do spend your time wisely as it shouldn't be abused or wasted" I reminded him like an elderly.

"You know me better than that to think I'll waste such opportunities. Anyways gtg I've got to go have some fun and adventure" He walked out of the house and ran in the forest with excitement like a kid (Well 12 is still a kid right?).

"Ahh I envy them but I should still wait a while until they're strong enough to take possession over any of them" I laughed evilly

**Natsu(8)'s POV **

'Ha in your face I smudged my freedom' I thought to my self as I ran out of my house to go explore the outside world. Passing through the woods and racing with the wind I stopped at a sight of a Vulcan.

It was the same Vulcan that I put the self-destruction spell on. As I recognized the markings around it's neck. It was

"Now little girl I won't hurt you if you give me that delicious egg." It offered it's huge hand out to the little girl. The girl had very distinguishable white hair that resembles those of Mirajane's but was cut in a bowl shape hair cut. She looked a little bit younger than me and had blue eyes that also looked like Mirajane's. 'Maybe they're relatives' I guessed. She looked a bit bruised and tired from running.

"No I won't let you have my egg, I found it and it's definitely not your and I know you're not gonna take care of it either" She screamed at the huge Vulcan not looking scared at all.

"I guess I'll just have to take it from you then!" It roared and ran to her preparing to smash her with his disgusting hands. I've decided I've seem quite enough, so I stepped in to stop this before any got hurt.

I walked out of the shadows in a rising manor and flashed in front and caught the Vulcans fist before it smash down at the white-headed girl and the egg.

"Who are you?" They both asked in unison. I didn't answer instead I asked them each a question.

"For the white-headed girl are you related to Mirajane and for the monkey do you have the memory of a gold fish?" I asked

"You know nee-chan? I'm Lisanna Strauss and Mirajane's my sister" The white-headed girl replied.

"You pathetic HUMAN how dare you call me a monkey and insult my memory" The Vulcan screamed and applied more pressure to his fist.

"That's all I need to know and now what did I ever say if we cross paths again" I replied in a demonic and dark voice that sent chills down everyone's back.

"It's you?" The Vulcan panicked and backed away.

"I see that refreshes you, but I intend to do as I said. The second time that we shall meet shall be your last" I snapped my finger and the seal around it's neck glowed dark black as it consumed the animal in a tight black sphere. Then it got smaller and smaller as eventually began to crumble and fall apart into dust on the group. A wind blew and carried the remaining of what used to be a Vulcan away. There was no scream, no blood, and no body, it just got consumed by darkness and even then it got rejected because it was just disgustingly weak. It was quiet for a moment as no one spoke. Lisanna looked scared and stocked. I placed a hand on her shoulder to assure her I'm not going to do anything bad to her.

"I'm Natsu Dragonologia, I'm a friend of your sister Mira. You have a interesting egg there what type of egg is it?" I broke the awkward silence. The egg was white and had blue patterns on it. It seems to be the size of backpack and looked quite heavy.

"You're a friend of nee-san? She isn't exactly the most friendliest or the most openest person, but I'm glad she has a friend beside me and Elfman" She looked surprise and smiled at me "I don't exactly know what type of egg this is but It fell from a big tree and I've been taking care of it ever since"

"Cool! Can I help out too? There's a possibility that it's a dragon egg" I flashed stars in my eyes examined the egg more closely.

"Sure! I'd love it if someone can help me, but I'm lost now do you know which way to go to the guild?" She sat down on the ground obviously exhausted.

"Kind of. I'll take you there just point if I go the wrong way" I said as I wield the air to left us up.

"You're a strong mage right?" Lisanna asked looking into my eyes. "If you don't mind, train me because I want to also become strong so I can protect onii-chan and nee-chan (brother and sister in Japanese)."

"Sure if I have time but now just relax" I replied and smiled "I admire those who value their family that much"

I flew us into the guild building and I mean physically into. I fell asleep while flying which for those who don't believe it's possible it is. I have a habit of falling asleep sometimes when I'm bored and flying isn't the most interesting thing after you've done it a million times. We landed on the ground as everyone turns their attention to us.

"Ah sorry fell asleep while flying, I'll fix the wall later" I said and everyone face palmed

"Lisanna where were you, I couldn't find you anywhere you know how worried I was" Mirajane scolded her from the crowd "Oh and why's Natsu with you?"

"I got lost in the forest Nee-chan and then got chased by a huge Vulcan around for sometime, then it was gonna hurt me, then he showed up, then he saved he and helped me to get out of the forest" Lisanna explained but got scolded more by a angry Mirajane as she exaggerated the situation in her own mind. Then Mira turned to me and kissed me on the cheeks briefly. We both turned red as a tomato as everyone else just gasped. Lisanna just smiled. Never in any ones imagination would they have imagined The Demon(Mirajane's nickname) to have shown affection towards anyone.

"Hmm that was for saving my sister" She stuttered and couldn't stand straight as she looked at me. I've never admitted this but she's hot and there's this feeling on my knees that make them want to bend over and fall over.

"T-t-th-than- k you I guess" I replied I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and noticed that she was looking at me too. I quickly turned as this is really really awkward. Suddenly the egg that Lisanna was holding broke opened and something glowing popped out of it. Every ones attention was drawn towards the flying figure. It was shinning very bright so no one could tell what is it, so we waited till the glow died down and in mid air was. A small blue kitten with wings sticking out it's back. I was expecting a small dragon or something but this is just adorable. It flew around the guild as all the girls and some guys had hearts in their eyes saying, "It's so CUTE"

There was the liveliness of Fairy Tail, everyone was laughing, drinking and partying. I walked over to Lisanna and said. "Lisanna since you found it and nursed it, you should also name the little guy."

"Hmm that's a wonderful idea, but what should I name it?" She scratched her head and looked around for something to inspire her.

"I don't know maybe you should name it."

"I should? Well if you asked me to I guess I'd call him happy. Everyone is just happy and happy is what everyone want right." I replied.

"Okay then happy it is!" She smiled and hugged me as we danced around.

**Third Person's POV **

Everyone in Fairy Tail was happy even after the party and the group brawl and the master scolding everyone. Everyone had satisfactory in their eyes except for a certain purple eyed brunette. Cana Alberona. She didn't know what is was but the moment when she saw Mirajane kiss her friend on the cheeks she felt crazily jealous. Like as if she wish it was her who had done it. Other than that the day went by. Oh such a crazy day.


	7. Chapter 7 x778 S-Class Exams Part 1

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 7. x778 S-Class Exams Part 1**

**(Fairy Tail Arc) **

**Third Person's POV**

Over a year or so of time the results of Project X has been a success, Natsu or Natsus have improved at amazing rates.

Natsu1 and Natsu2 brought Natsu strength and magic up tenfold and made him a crazily skilled and experienced fighter because fighting yourself all day for a year and few mouths can be extremely difficult and won't get no easier.

Natsu3 became very good at doing solo missions, some of them were difficult because he kept on stealing from the forbidden board meant for S-Class Wizards. Not that he'll be overwhelmed but sometimes the rewards are just so tantalizing to his greedy personality. But he also does some regular missions sometimes if he wanted to just relax.

Natsu4 established Fairy Tails strongest team. He was the leader with Erza, Mirajane, and Grey. They were monsters while on missions but when they're just chilling they are still monster because Mirajanes would always fight with Erza about something and Grey would always try to challenge Natsu. They usually cost mass destruction for public property, which got a lot of attention from the magic council and were constantly scolded by the frustrated guild master Makarov.

Natsu5 basically read though the whole Fairy Tail achieve and THE WHOLE MAGNOLIA LIBERARY and Acnologia's Journal. Even though he would get commas usually as side effects of using a Gale-Force Reading Glass Prototype X1000 for long periods of time we still comes back everyday to take in the information like as if he is just addicted to the pages. He also increased his IQ from around 140 to around 160 within a year's time, which is quite weird since all the sleep he ever gets is when he's out from a coma.

Natsu6 started his own company called "Happy Corporations" named after Lisanna's blue pet feline (or cat). He invented many new products to the magic world that is now very popular for example: A type of battery that stores magic so efficiently that it can be three times as effective as regular batteries, or a phone which has many apps and functions in it called the MPhone(hehe Magical IPhone), or a anti-rape seal that knocks out the offender by sucking most of the eternano(Magical Particles) out of the offenders body. He also found a solution to mask his aura and a way to get stronger by unlocking a mages second origin and also the most powerful and magnificent third origin. However he couldn't unlock the second or third origin currently because his magic is not mature enough to mold his second storage. He could if he desperately wanted but the risks are what is stopping him.

Natsu7 traveled across Fiore and earned him self a title called Michael The Angel, because of his good deeds and his style of fighting. He uses a type of magic called particle magic or pure magic technically as he invented it. It's a mixture of the arc of time, space, and matter. It's basically utilizing the casters magic to mold into any shape he or she desires and more complex on later. It very dangerous and useful but when ever it's in effect usually causes a lot of friction with the normal time, space, and matter causing it to emit very shinning light like one in those bible stories. He's also became really good friends with the princess of Fiore "Hisui E. Fiore" because he saved her from several kidnappings and eliminated some corrupted government officials that threaten peace in the country. He never stayed long enough to get his rewards because of attention issues that it might lead but he was got the attention of a princess all right.

Natsu8 just laid back and enjoyed life. He kept the original Natsu company and hanged out with Cana and trained Lisanna. He and Cana became best friends in the past year also incautiously he began to develop feelings for this brunette. Ever since she started to drink he would always drink with her, carry her home, and beat off any perverts who would try something creepy. He wasn't sure what the feeling were and wouldn't dare to speak them out unfortunately so he keeps it buried underneath his cautiousness and desire to get stronger.

The morning sun rose over hill and a tired dragon slayer swam out from a pile of people in the Fairy Tail guild.

"Ahhh it's morning already?"He said as he stretched out his arms yawning. "Can't believe I fell asleep while there was a group fight."

"Hey flame-brains, what time is it" Gray asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm around 9:30 why? Did you really froze your brains because theirs a clock right in front of you popsicle." Natsu8 answered pointing at the clock on the guildhalls wall.

"Oh ship, today gramps will announce the nominated mages to participate in the s-class examination at 10:30 here!" Grey screamed as all the color fell from his face "I can't imagine what he'll do if he see the guild hall messed like this."

Suddenly everyone was shocked awake and went to find something to clean up at god speeds. Natsu8 just laid back and relaxed as suddenly a scarlet haired knight approached him.

"Hello Erza. How was your morning?" He greeted her

"It was fine thx you, but to tell you something." She replied with a smirk on her beautiful white face. "I'm not going to go easy on you on the exams and I don't want you to go easy on me either. I'm going to beat you fair and square."

"I would say you'd already beat me in effort but you wouldn't want to see me full out I can assure you that. Anyways we'll see on the exams, maybe it's not even one that we need to fight in." He replied with a smile then walked away to the bathroom to do his daily chores.

10:30am the guildhall was clean and fresh like it was previously. All the broken tables and chairs was replaced with new ones, all the holes in the wall was filled, and every mage was in their best posture and behavior. Master Makarov walked on the stage with an s-class wizard Gildarts Clive and began his speech.

"Fairy Tail! As we have done since the days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S Class Wizard Advancement Exam! This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! Each of your power, hearts, and souls I have judged them all well this past year there will be six participants!"

"Freed Justine!" Freed crying in joy

"Gray Fullbuster!" Grey started to strip but was reminded by others

"Erza Scarlet!" Erza put her thumb up in approval

"Mirajane Strauss!" Mirajane pumped her arms in excitement

"Laxus Dreyar!" He didn't seem to notice as he was listing to his sound pod

"Natsu Dragonologia!" Natsu8 smirked and the guild went silent. Not because of his aura as he's dealt with that already but because he was know of being immensely strong and mysterious. If he were to participate the chances of others will probably drop like crash landing. Freed and Justine looked at him manically like they expect a fight of their lives, Mira and Grey looked at him in desperate like they just lost a game, Erza smirked and glared at him like a challenge. Gildarts smiled as he truly wonder if the kid was the real deal.

"Only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves" Master Makarov finished.

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules. Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within a week of preparation. There are two rules for the partner you can choose. One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second: You cannot partner with a S Class wizard. The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in once week." Gildarts finished explaining

Everyone resumed back to their regular selves and the eight participants all got together into one table to eat together oddly. They all began to observe eachother as their's a chance that they'll have to face each other.

"I think gramps must have gone stupid to put a bunch of 12 year olds in the exam" Laxus broke the silent atmosphere between the contestants.

"Don't say that when you get your butt handed to you by a 13 year old." Mirajane replied back to Laxus with a sinister look on her face that made everyone flinch abit.

"Well anyways how bout we each other a general introduction before we tear each other apart." Natsu began

"Fair enough I guess I'll go first" Erza said "I'm Erza Scarlett, a ex-equip mage"

"I'm Mirajane, a takeover mage"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, a ice mage"

"I'm Freed Justine, a word mage"

"I'm Natsu Dragonologia, a dragon slayer"

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, a lightning mage"

They finished the basic introduction and ate in silence. After so they just left the guild and each of them went on to their training and pairing up except for Natsu. He just laid back and relaxed.

He knew it's gonna be a walk in the park to beat his fellow guild members but his real concern was Gildart Clive. He knew that the veterian S-Class mage is lot more than he seems. Well he was the ace of Fairy Tail after all. If he were to beat him he would have to go all out. Maybe this is the time where he should fuse back together with the original. He walked out of the guild and headed towards the forest.

Natsu8 got there in no time and summoned the rest of the Natsus too. After a while of discussion they came to the conclusion to fuse back together.

"Fusion" The original Natsu chanted and light began to engulf the whole Circle of the Black Dragon. When the pillar of light cleared there was mist created all around the forest. A single figure in black walked out. He was 5'4"and had pinkish salmon hair. He was wearing a black chest plate, a dark pair of pants, and black cape. He has a sick looking staff in his hands and there's a ball of energy hovering top of it. As he walked past the forest everything near him seems to be going abit slower. There was a little bit of rain so the droplets seem to be falling in slow motion. He took a deep breath and ran so fast that the normal eye can't even catch and soon enough ended up at the guild. He paid no mind to his current aura and went to push the door. To his surprise the matter on the door dissolved as if the air around his hands were hot acid. So he technically broke the door but as he walked in he fixed it with his arc of time. Everyone in the guild had his or her eyes on him, as he seems to emit power to every direction. Currently the participants and Gildarts and Makarov where out but he wasn't searching for them. He was coming here to find a girl on the table drinking a barrel of wine.

"Hey Cana what's up." Natsu greeted her with his signature grin

"Natsu your aura is a lot stronger you know." She commented

"OH crap forgot bout that" Natsu produced a high caliber lacrima and began to store the extra magic energy he's generating into it. "better right?"

"Yeah, I really wonder how does a 13 year old intimidate so much people" She said while she handed him a glass of wine

"Well I'm not just any 13 year old, I'll pay for your drinks but I really came here to ask for a favor from a friend." He said while giving the waitress a stack of benjamins

"You need help? So what is it? You like a girl and you want me to help you predict the chance right?" Cana asked looking a bit drunk

"Not exactly. I'm going to the S-class promotion exams and I would like you to accompany me as my partner." He stated his request looking sincere into the brunette's purple eyes.

Cana then looked down in a bit of sadness because she was suddenly thinking of her father. It pains for her to see him and this might be a opportunity for her to release her burden but she is afraid to take it. She is going to conflict with her self so her weakness took over and denied. "I can't, I'm sorry I have personal issues, thanks for asking but maybe you can go with someone else."

"Oh come on please I mean you're my best friend." He plead with puppy dog eyes.

"No Natsu, no is a no. I really can't and don't ask me my reason." She snapped at him

"Jeez, okay. Don't need to shout at me Cana. I mean I asked you because you're my best friend, a person I could trust keeping my back safe. If you really don't like this then I can just ask someone else" He countered as his emotions took hold of him for the while and he ran out the guild. This time again breaking the door but didn't fix it.

'Maybe I was abit harsh? Ah whatever. It's not like there was any other way to tell him off.' She thought as she continued to drink her class of wine in hand.

Natsu was running outside the guild into the town sending people flying and going straight through the halls of houses and building. 'Ah why are girls so complicated, I mean I didn't say anything wrong did I? It's just an exam and I just wanted her to be there and see me!' He asked him self as he slowed down and turned around. The sight that met his vision was an eye soring one. About half of the town was gone because of him rampaging around not paying attention to his emotions and his actions. 'Oh shit go before anyone finds me here' he said to him self in an apologetic tone.

Cana was currently numb and unaware from flooding of alcohol, as all the chaos from outside didn't seem to reach her at all. She was deep in thought as she wasn't ready yet to face her father. She didn't know why but she now feels severely wrong about staying back like as if she has predict a great misfortune with her cards.

Erza was currently at her favorite café in the town as suddenly a figure ran thought the wall and existed the other sidewall. She didn't even have time to react as the raw pressure of his presents blew her table over and flipped her cheesecake straight into her face. The café combusted and everyone got sent flying out.

Gildarts was walking in the market trying to cut a deal for some old antique when suddenly a shadowy figure caught his attention. There was a sudden spike of magic an hour ago in the forest and now the feeling was in sync. He wanted to move to confront the shadow but as he sees the pressure on the thing is causing much damage he didn't want to give up on his soon to be purchased merchandise because he can only either protect it or face the person not both. He choose to stay as destruction past everything but he shielded his merchandise and the storeowner the storeowner's booth.

Makarov was in his office as he heard the sound of building collapsing outside and he related to the abnormal magic spike in the forest. It's either someone pissed off Gildarts badly or Natsu, preferable authority don't get to them before they disappear, because either way means paper work but one is considerably less. "Ahhhhh young people nowadays!" I muttered to him self, burring his head into his wooden desk.

'Can't believe I let my emotions get the best of me. AHHHHH DAMN YOU PUBERTY' Natsu screamed inside as he was now laying low at his house in the forest to wait of the situations to die down.

He paced in circles in his room thinking of away to control his powers better. He's gain immense power but it won't do much good if he can't have good control over it. Suddenly he had an unusual idea. Like how me generates magic by meditating, maybe he can find his control over him self too if he'd tried hard enough. So he sat in a lotus position and closed his eyes. Relaxed his whole body and slowed his heartbeat down like as if trying to stop it. His world went black.

His soul slipped out of his body and enter it's own realm. A voice suddenly spoke in his presence. It was the voice of Acnologia his father.

Natsu immediately opened his eyes as now he see him self in a dimension unknown. It seems like he was laying on the Pacific Ocean but it was just off anything natural. The sky was pure white, nothing was there but emptiness, the ground or the surface of the water was pure black and calm like the floor of a polished bathroom. He stood up slowly with fear that he might fall into this dark water and drown but it seems relatively solid. The here water was no denser than regular water and the property were about the same. The only thing missing was there was absolutely no sense of taste or smell. He could only hear, see, and feel. Even though he could only see black and white, hear only him self, and feel pressure.

"Natsu I never thought that I'd be seeing you so soon but weren't the type of norm anyways!" The dragons voice creaked into Natsu's skull.

"Father where are you?" Natsu asked

"Natsu I'm not physically, I'm not spiritually here either but part of my cautious and strength always remains with you as it was the lacrima I gave you." The voice spoke "Anyways the point of me now is not to answer these irrelevant questions!"

"Okay then why are you here?" He questioned with disappointment across his face.

"To help you unlock your true power and save your life" He replied bluntly "See the place your in now is called the dimension of truth. It's a very dangerous place and not a lot of people ever visit, as it's extremely difficult to in the first place and it's almost impossible as they'd just immediately get kicked back to reality."

"Then why am I here?" Natsu looked dumb fold and just sat down to relax

"Because of the power I bestowed to you in that lacrima I left for you, and cause you're actually not here" He answered

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked even more confused

"You're cautious is but you've actually just switched places with your power. You physical body now is still anchored to the living world because you technically just discarded all your powers to enter this realm." He continued as he smirked at a panicing looking Natsu. "It doesn't end there, if you were to not get out here in time you're powers will just take control of your body and if there's no host for magic of that quantity it will become a basic dark matter bomb and destroy everything"

At this moment all the color fell out of Natsu's body and he began to slap and punch himself to wake.

"Don't bother now let me explain abit more and then you can kill your self. Your spirit, which is the white space you see, creates this dimension; the blackish water is your magic. Now you are powerless and your goal is to defeat your own magic before it consumes your very existence." He introduced the information in depth. "It's a risky gamble, if you successes you get to be back and you get to unlock your true power, which will led to your magic mature and enable you to open up the second and possibly the third origin. BUT if you lose you're gone from existence and everything that you every valued perished under your own hands!" Acnologia finished.

Natsu was speechless. He never thought of ever encountering misfortune like this and meeting his father under these circumstances. He could die but he would not let his friends suffer the same fate. He will do anything.

"Before I start, I just want to say something father. I don't resent you for anything and I will never give up even till my last breath." Natsu stood up looking strong and prepared

"I wish you the best son. You might not understand how proud I am always of you, but since this might be the last time we ever meet I hope you will survive and live happily" Acnologia teared and soon his presents vanished.

Then a figure rose out of the water right in front of Natsu, and punched him hard into the water. The murky water felt like acid, it burned his skin and ignited his lung as he drowned a little. Natsu quickly shoot out of the water and on to the surface desperate for air. He look to find the figure and to much of his surprise it looked exactly like him except it was fully black and didn't look too friendly.

"Is that all you've got?" He put his hands out cracking his knuckles standing nonchalant and tried to see if the thing can be provoked. All the sudden around twenty more of them rose out of the water.

"Okay I take that back" then Natsu charged at them with all his strength "I maybe not have my magic or powers but that does not mean I'm powerless" He screamed as he punched one them and kicked another as they dissolved back into the ground. He repeated this again and again as the figures rose back up again somewhere else and in larger quantities.

About 5 days went by of constant battle. Natsu was beat to the ground and rose back up to fight back but was again crushed and sent back into the acid like water to drown. He grew frustrated and decided to attempt something that was just plain insane. He began chuck down the water in the place. The amount seemed impossible and the pain was just unbearable. Imagine being in a sea full of acid and trying to drink it all up drink. He couldn't scream, breath, or cry, he was just drowning in misery. He didn't give up however he continued with even more effort as he remembers all those memories of Acnologia, of Fairy Tail, of his friends.

"AHHHHHHh" He sucked the liquid down his lungs as it badly burnt it. At first few minutes, it was hell, then it became easier. Soon the dimension was dry and all that's left was the white emptiness. Natsu was exhausted, injured, and really pissed but oddly enough he's beginning to recover at amazing rates as he felt his magic course through his body again.

"Being consumed by my magic? How stupid am I to not consume it and let it take me!" He roared and the room shook then the roof fell off and smashed into the ground. Another figure began to form a shape of a person out of the white. Now the place was all pitch black as all the light and white has been sucked into the figure. Once it finished it spoke in cold voice.

"Incredible as you've figured out and made it so far. This is you're last challenge and it's to defeat me." It said as it echoed everywhere.

"I ain't gonna die, not until I get out of here!" Natsu said and then sent a blast of magic at him.

"Sorry to disappoint but magic don't work against me" It exclaimed as suddenly he was hit in the face with a fist.

"That was a decoy, magic might not work on you but it can deceive you." He smirked and continued to battle the white figure.

"Don't get too cocky boy" It said meeting Natsu with his own punch but was quickly dodged as Natsu used his arc of time to speed up his motion.

"Yes also magic does work on me, to boost my strength" He began to assault furiously. The figure unluckily just took all the hit and struggle to keep conscious. "And for grand finale! Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Almighty Void: Holy Liberation Strike!" Natsu strike his palm to the figures chest and released a blast that of magic that's so powerful that any matter or energy in front would be totally liberated/obliterated.

"You've finally gotten strong enough." It said smiling as it fell down and faded. Suddenly the blackness faded too and Natsu's cautiousness soon floated back into his body.

His eye soon open and he felt great. He has survived and he's now stronger. He can feel his own presence as if he was in third persons, he can also feel everything around better as if he created them. Most importantly he can control his powers like a veteran now. He'd probably be the most powerful 13 or 12 year old in history ever. A third generation Dragon Slayer of the Dragon King, three ancient arcs, inhuman abilities like reflexs, strength, and magic capacity, a beautiful mind and an unbreakable will. He then closed his eyes again to not train but sleep, It's what he need the most now after a 5 day endless fight in a pool of acid that he end up in taking.

The morning came and he rushed out of his house to the guild with a bright smile upon his usual stoic face. The morning air was sweet and the sound of nature was something that anyone would dearly miss. The ground felt good to step on and even all the colors seem vibrant. Soon he was at the guild door without any casualties. He pushed it and fortunately it didn't break which was a just sweet and when he walked in no one seem to mind, which was just wonderful. He approached the Master Makarov and said good morning as they began to converse.

"So Natsu are you ready for the S-Class exam?" Makarov asked looking at the young dragon slayer.

"Yeah, I'm ready for any situation and I know out of any chance I'll always end up victor. I'm being humble" He laughed and ordered some breakfast to eat.

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing you youngsters in action." The master grinned and all the sudden went to punch Natsu to test his reflexs. Natsu just stayed still and watched the punch impact his face. He was hit but the master screamed instead of him.

"What are you made of? Diamond." The master asked rubbing his broken hand.

"Ethernanos, I used to have that horrible aura, so I made use of it by concentrating it beneath my skin. So if any strong impact was made the circulation of the ethernanos will absorb the power and shoot it right back. Which means direct contact with me at my fulliest will become impossible." Natsu explained and the master just looked shocked, as his face was just white.

"How do you achieve such advance knowledge at such a young age?" He questioned.

"I didn't really do much, just talent + creativity." He said and began to have his breakfast as it came up.

"Anyways Natsu, who is your partner for the exams?" Makarov asked then Natsu dropped his fork and choked on a piece of egg.

"Oh crap I totally forgotten bout that!" He shouted and looked up to see the thinking bubble he produced in his imagination. "Mirajane with certainly pair with Lisanna, Grey will certainly go for Elfman, Erza will probably choose Levy, Laxus will pick Bickslow as he can't pick freed, and Freed will have to pick Evergreen. Which leaves me with no one I know well because Cana can't go." Natsu explained to the air.

Natsu thought hard of anything or anyone that I know that is going to be a okay companion, then oddly a blue flying and talking cat came up to my head. "Happy?"

"Master does the companion have to be human?" he asked like as if he crazy with his pink hair spiking in every direction.

"Hmm I can't see why it cannot, but as long as it's something that's not a object or a wild animal than it's probably okay?" Master said

"So does that mean I can take Happy with me?" he asked

"The blue flying kitten? Sure but can't see how much help that'll do you." Master commented.

"Yosh now I'm officially prepared!" The dragon slayer announced.

Later the day Natsu went to visit Lisanna and asked for permission for Happy to accompany him on the exam. Lisaana was confident of Natsu's skills so she agreed but she asked him to ask Happy if Happy would like to come with him. That was relatively easy as a box of fish obviously captured the small kittens heart.

They all hanged out and Lisanna invited Natsu to have dinner with her siblings at night, as would be a nice time to talk, because nobody has seen Natsu in days.


	8. Chapter 8 x778 S-Class Exams Part 2

**The Legend of the Black Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 8. x778 S-Class Exams Part 2**

**(Fairy Tail Arc) **

**Third Person's POV**

"What! Natsu's coming over for dinner." A panicking Mirajane screamed. "Lisanna what should I wear, what should I do … Do you think he'll like that?"

"Jeez nee-chan he's just coming over for a friendly dinner not a date. Unless you have a little crush on my sensei." Lisanna said as she watched her sister face redden like a tomato.

"What if I do like him, you have a problem with that? Anyways when did Natsu became your sensei?" Mirajane questioned looking suspicious at her sister.

"Well how'd you think I attained Take Over Satan Soul like you nee-chan? Of course he helped me and trained me, no way am I ever that talented like you." Lisanna explained trying to ensure her sister she is not trying to steal her boy.

"Oh I see, then I got to thank him somehow for taking care of you don't I?" Mirajane smirked evilly and seductively thinking of all the things that will make any teenager beg.

"Nee-chan Natsu actually likes you too. you know? But he also likes nice girls like Erz" Lisanna was cut off before she could finish my her sisters eruption.

"That armor flat chest! I will never let her take away Natsu. I'll beat the senses into her empty skull even if that is the last thing I'll do!" Mirajane screamed with hellish blue fire burning in her eyes.

Lisanna sweat dropped as she was predicting the world's biggest catfight in the future and her best friend or teacher was the main reason.

Somewhere in Magnolia town's market a scarlett haired armor mage was walking down the street and suddenly sneezed. "Someone just bad mouthed me, I bet it's that good for nothing goth witch Mira." She said.

**Mirajane's POV**

'Ahh what should I do! No way on earth am I gonna allow that bitch steal Natsu.' I told my self as I rampage through my unorganized wardrobe for something decent yet eye catching to wear. 'I can ask Natsu his type of girl during the dinner I guess. Hehe I bet he'll just describe me.'

**Natsu's POV**

I walked down a small rural road to the Strauss siblings' house. Even though I've been really close friends with them, I have still never visited their place for the past year that I came to Fairy Tail. It's kinda hard to imagine a house for Mirajane the demon, Lisanna the friend of everyone, and Elfman the dude that is obsess with being man. Just thinking bout it stresses my head and makes me feel a little pity for Lisanna, well maybe there is where her high tolerance and friendliness originated from.

I arrived at their door and knocked lightly 3 times. Then I helped my self by turning the nob as I forced the lock to open from within.

"Natsu you're too early its only 5:30, I haven't prepared anything yet." Lisanna said walking out from the kitchen with an oversized chiefs hat and a small apron.

"You cook Lisanna?" I asked looking abit confused and scared as I'm not sure is the food that this 11 year old gonna be editable.

"Don't worry, Mira-nee can't cook. I'm just fine because I do it everyday for them ever since Mira-nee food poisoned us everyday and when Elfman-nii started his whole "man" thing." She said with a smile.

"Oh okay then, but I'm so hungry now." I wined childishly and sat down at the sofa.

"You can have some fruits for now but don't each anything heavy because I prepared a lot" She told me as she headed back into the kitchen to cook.

"Awesome your house is actually not as delirious as I imagined it to be" I commented as I chunked down a whole apple.

"Why's that? Is it because of Miranee and Elfman?" She giggled

"I always had suspicion that you can read minds Lisanna" I tried my best to look shocked.

"No silly you're sometimes just like a open book and complain when people read you." She laughed as she cutted the vegetables up into cubes and tossed them in the pot.

"Ahh you wounded my pride." I joked then Elfman got out of his room and walked into the living room looking surprised as he saw me.

"Natsu what are you doing here? It's not man to just walk into someone's house uninvited." Elfmen questioned me like if it was a interrogation.

"Yeah Elfman it's not but it's also not man to greet a guest in this way." I tried to imitate his style of speech and emphasis on the word "man".

Lisanna heard it too and was laughing so hard that it echoed through the entire house. "Hahahahahahaha! Natsu that was the funniest thing I've heard all day. Anyways Elfniisan I invited Natsu to have dinner together with us tonight.

"Oh I see then I apologize for my rudeness, it wasn't man" he said to me and I accepted it.

"Anyways Lisanna where's Happy or Mira?" I asked

"Happy went out to the play or look at fish and Mira-nee is in her room" She answered me "The last door at the left if you want to know, but be careful because even I do not know what's it like in there."

"Don't worry, I can take care of my self" I then got off the sofa and walked to Mira's door stealthy. I've always wondered what Mira's room would look like because from her persona it didn't seem possible for her to have anything near the regular. So I forgot to knock and just opened it right on. I saw a sight that I cannot ever remove from my mind.

The room was simple and organized, nothing was out of place even the beds are folded and the floor is shinny and well-polished wood. Then Mira walked out of the bathroom and was butt naked. She walked to the mirror while drying her hair with a towel and fails to notice me somehow even though the door was at an acute angle. For any 13 or 12 year old this is seriously disturbing to see some one naked and not to mention the opposite gender. I froze and did not know what to do so I just waited for an opportunity to disappear. As soon as Mira turned on the hair drier I used the arc of time to quickly sneak out of the room and arc of matter to construct a new copy of the door rather than close it and the arc of space just incase she looks back she'll see the door closed and nothing unusual.

'I don't know what to say, but that was weird. Somehow my heart is beating faster than usual and my head doesn't work. Images of her keep on showing up in my head. Her perfect, white, smooth skin; her developing assets; and her way of moving and walking around. I have a feeling like a really hard tug in my stomach and something feeling hard in my pants. AHHHH DAMN YOU HORMONS' I slapped my self out of those dirty thoughts and tried very hard to act natural and indifferent.

**Mirajane's POV **

**7:00PM **

'Ahh it's finally dinner time' I walked out of my room saw Natsu in the living room sitting there talking to Happy. He looked handsome in pitch-black outfit and slightly gelled pink hair. Oh it seems so mysterious and powerful if he had his hood and his staff in his hands rather than in it's watch form. I sneaked behind him and placed my hands over his eyes and imitated Lisanna voice. "Guess who is this"

"Mira?" He said quickly turned around.

"How'd you know?" I asked him, instead of usually answer me with one of his crazy methods he stuttered abit and just plainly said he guessed. I noticed that he was avoiding eye contact and was blushing a little.

'Holy crap it's a sign that he does like me! I knew it! Yes! Yes take that armor flat chest' I thought and also start to redden abit.

"So are you prepared for exam?" I asked him out of the blues.

"Yeah. You?" He replied looking away still blushing badly.

"Kinda. I'm still a-bit nervous about face you" I told him truthfully "I mean you can absorb my attacks and no doubt you'll top me in close range hand and hand combat."

Suddenly he reddened a-bit more. It was weird because I don't seem to comprehend anything SEXUAL about that. Well Natsu does have one of the most unpredictable minds.

"Are you sick or something" I moved closer wrapping my hands around his arm to pressure him. "I mean I'll gladly do anything to help you, you know" I applied the magic every girl has "Seductively"

"Hmm no thank you" Natsu was barely stable enough to stand straight and fell over. He was heavy so he dragged me along and we ended up in a seriously embarrassing situation.

I landed on top of him, legs spread between his and my face a few inches away from his. We could both feel each other's breaths and heart beats for a second then immediately pulled back. I was disappointed but knew that neither of us where ready.

After that we were silent, avoiding each other and ate dinner. Later he left and I couldn't take my mind off the things that happened today.

"Why does he seem so nervous all the sudden now?" I asked then closed my eyes to drift back to my dreamland to embrace my fantasies.

**Erza's POV**

'The week flew by like a flicker didn't it, and now it's my opportunity to finally beat Natsu!' I exclaimed with the fire of passionation burning bright in my eyes. Me and the other candidates for S-Class wizard are currently on the ship heading towards the sacred island of our guild Tenroujima.

I was currently on the deck under an umbrella eating my favorite strawberry cheesecake and relaxing. Levy was reading a book next to me. Grey was having a conversation with Elfman, Freed was practicing his fencing with Bickslow, Evergreen was sun-tanning. Laxus was looking pale and sick for some unknown reasons, and Mirajane, Lisanna, and Happy was trying to figure out what Natsu was doing. 'Oh yeah what is he doing?' I asked my self. He was currently sitting on the in a lotus position on the deck being motionless. There was a blackish aura coming off from him very very slowly. It seems extremely dangerous but still too slow to hurt anything.

'He's meditating? Possibility building up his magic. I shouldn't relax, I should get ready too.' I said to my self as I got off the chair and requipt my armor on. Walked over next to Natsu and sat down to copy what he was doing. I closed my eyes and slowed my breath and concentrated my magic.

I feel my magic layering and my self-being stronger, it gave me more confident. It continued for a few second then something of happened, my magic seems to weaken. I felt like I'm powerless and pressured all over my body. The confident that I had a second ago slipped away from my body like a flyer in the wind.

I opened my eyes and surprising enough Natsu was still the same. He didn't seem to be living in this dimension, because I couldn't even feel him breathing. Then a really stupid idea came into my head. "I can wake this arrogant boy!" I said and threw a hard punch towards his head. The second I made contact with his skin, I felt as it I wasn't punch no more, I felt like I was being punching in the hand. The force was great and I got thrown back. I opened my eyes to exam what happened and a saw some small dents into my metal glove. 'What type of magic this is?' I asked but couldn't physically bring my self to ask. So I just sit down somewhere else to continue meditating. "Just how strong are you Natsu?" I mumbled.

**Laxus's POV **

'Ahh my eternal enemy TRANSPORTANTION!' My time has come I'm finally going to be a S-Class. Last years defeat is never gonna happen ever again. This year I will beat Grandpa and Gildarts. The others aren't any matches for the thunder god tribe and I've already planed everything out.

"Freed time to activate the magical barrier!" I commanded.

**Third Person's POV **

As the ship approaches Tenroujima, A barrier suddenly appears around the ship. It appear to be Freed's rune magic as everyone was trapped inside it. Laxus and the thunder god tribe headed out without much problem.

"Hey what is this!" Grey screamed as he tries to jump out but gets knock back again and again. Erza looked towards Levy as she seems to be the wise on to recognize the situation.

"Levy what's happening" She asked the blue haired script mage. Levy turned and replied "We're trapped in runes magic, It's too advance I don't think I can solve it."

"A man doesn't use Unmanly tricks like this!" Elfman screamed

"Well why don't we just blast it?" Mirajane suggested

"Because the ricochet magic will just detroy the ship" Natsu suddenly spoke. "I'll fix it, just calm yourselfs and kill eachother later" He said and rose his staff. Then the runes seems to be stretching and twisting as it's attracted to the tip of the staff, it seem to break apart then once it made contact with the staff it was absorbed and gone.

At the moment is was clear everyone jumped off ship and raced to the island. The only person that remained on the ship was Natsu Dragonologia.

He wore an overly large dark trench coat with his signature weapon staff. He had on a black short sleeve muscle shirt and a pair of black pants, his necklace from his father and a pair of black finger less glove and black army boots. He was a bit obsessed with the color black but it looked really cool on him. He got many idea from movies like the Matrix and Max Payne the movie.

"Ahh why they all in a hurry? I mean if you're first your still have 1 in a 6 chance of going to the easy and lucky path or the game over Gildarts path and it's the same if you're last." He said as he sat down to meditate some more until the ship arrives.

**Natsu's POV**

The ship arrived and I walked down to the island. I was true a wonder of the nature. It's where the flowers flourish and animals do their free will. There was 6 caves or paths in front labeled by letters A-F. So far all A-E has been occupied and F was the only one left open.

"I guess I go there" I walked into the darkness as the last cave was sealed.

After walking for a while I crossed paths with Laxus and Bickslow in a cave. As the situation looked, it seems it's a battle.

"Hey Pinky where's your partner?" Bickslow asked as he position his dolls in some weird formation.

"Oh yeah. Shit I forgot to wake him when the ship arrived." I panicked and looked around "Well I guess I'll just have to deal with you guys without a audience."

"Don't get too cocky Natsu!" Laxus screamed as he fired a bolt of lightning at me.

"I'm humble! Well if you insist to not be!" I replied as I let loose my powers and a immense aura surrounded around me. At the moment the bolt was suppose to hit me, I my left hand up and destroyed the attack.

"**Line formation**!" Bickslow fired a vertical slash of energy at me. I steped away and it hit the wall of the cave, cutting a deep slice in the stone.

I guess it wouldn't hurt if I use some of my powers. I used my aura that I gave off normally and concentrated it in my body. Then I applied some of my arc of time and black dragon slayer magic to it. It caused the ground below my feet to crumble some as my body weight became denser.

"**Unholy Ray**!" I screamed as I released multiple rays of Black Dragon Slayer Magic through my staff at them like locked on missiles. They couldn't escape in time and the whole cave shooks as its walls sort have served as cushioning for my attack on them. Laxus and Bickslow fell to the ground unconscious and badly injured their cloths were badly scorched too.

"Shit! Over did it! That attack was suppose to be reserved for Gildarts!" I shook my head in a bit of disappointment. "Well it's not nice to leave them here to rot since they're my guild mates" I produced a wagon with my arc of matter and dragged their bodies with me out of the cave.

**Gildart's POV**

I sat in a dark cave for ages and finally I hear footsteps approach. " Who's the unlucky one, who'll be failing the exam?" I asked arrogantly.

"Gildarts? I never imagine that I'll have the honors to fight you!" A red head approached.

"Erza? Ahhh unfortunately there's no chance of you passing me so I advice you to go back before you get your self hurt." I advice but she looked unconvinced.

"I'll never be able to best Natsu, if I coward back from here. Even if there's little chance I'll still want to go down fighting." She said

"To retreat is not always to cowards but since you have the spirit of a warrior I will honor it!" I said as she steadied her sword and charged at me.

"Rule one of S-Class Magehood. Never charge directly at your opponent when you have absolutely no idea they're ability" I **Crash** her sword and then knocked her out cold with my right hand.

"Ahh I thought that you were the most prepared to be a S-Class Mage" I commented as I walked out the cave dragging her along.

**Third Person's POV **

3 teams made it through the first round. Natsu defeated Laxus and Brickslow, Grey and Elfman got the lucky path and just walked here without harm, Mirajane and Lisanna overkilled Freed and Evergreen. Master Makarov was sitting on a stone and opened his eyes as the 3 teams arrived.

"Ahh I see you guys have passed the first round. Hmm where's Laxus or Erza?" Makarov asked looking curious.

"Master Erza ended up on my path unfortunately and Laxus was beaten by Natsu, Oh and Levy is currently on the ship because she got lost and decided to head back. Gildarts answered

"Very well! Round 2. You have to manage fight Gildarts for 5 minutes. If you survive then you're a truly S-Class Mage." Master explained and saw looks he was getting from all the mages.

"Master this is impossible, Gildarts is like a SS-Class mage no way is it possible to hold our ground for that long." Lisanna screamed

"Well too bad, all of the others in the past had to go through the same." Makarov stated

"Well that explains why there's so few S-Class Mages. Anyways would we get anything special if we beat him? Grey asked

"As if you can. Let see if you do then you wouldn't need to pay the guild fee for any S-Class missions, you would be a SS-Class Mage instead of just a S-Class Mage, and I'm make a statue of you in the guild." Makarov said then he saw the looks now on all the youngsters' faces.

"We're gonna defeat you Gildarts!"They all yelled in unison.

**Natsu's POV **

"My my the longest was Mira and Lisanna, they managed to survive for 2 minutes and the shortest was Grey and Elfman which stupidly charged forward to punch him and both got knocked out cold within 5 seconds" I said looking bored at the situation.

"It's my turn isn't it?" I asked and Gildarts nodded " Before I start I request Master to take the other somewhere safe because this might get out of hand."

"Natsu aren't you getting cocky? Well it'll end fast and we'll be heading back so why not" Master Makarov said as he took the body of the injured and carried them back to the ship.

"You know Gildarts, I've always wanted to fight Fairy Tails Ace so I'll being going all out" I smiled as I let loose my powers that I've hidden deep inside.

The wind current changed and the ground around me crack and blackish aura vaporing all around me. Gildarts looked surprised but he hid it well under his stoic expression and smirked.

"Well I won't hold back either then, it's embarrassing losing to a 12 year old" He let loose his powers too as not the earth shook and white aura exploded from him.

"I'm 13 I think!" I yelled as launched forward at inhuman speeds and crashed my fist into his face. He flew back and crashed into a mountain.

"Ahh that hurted, it's been long since I had a good fight." He raised his hands and shoots a white beam of light at me. I dodged, and then unexpectedly Gildarts appeared behind me. He tries to deliver a smash from above to hit, but I blocked it and blasted him away with a beam of black energy.

"**Black Dragon's Roar**" I shoot a blast of Black Energy at him.

"**Crash**" He broke my attack into piece.

"**Restore"** Then the blast went back together and hit him head on. We fought like this for 20 minutes straight and were both tired and panting. I was tired because of the amount of magic I'm using and Gildarts still seems standing. He was bleeding a little but recovering fine.

"Where in the world did you get this strength Natsu?"He asked looking straight at me serious.

"I was trained by the King of Dragons, I received the strongest Dragon Lacrima, and I believed in my self enough to train in alternatives." I said looking back at him with the same harshness. "I think it's time we take things up a notch!"

"**Black Drive**" The aura around me grew into a large silhouette of a dragon, and drained the day light of it's color. My staff began to glow blue as engraved texts of some sort began to show.

"I guess we should, I never faced a opponent twice while using this technique." He said "**Crash: True Form: Judgment**" and the ground we're standing on cracked.

"I'm honored to see such magic, but you'll still get your butt kicked!" I scream as I went to throw a punch.

"Don't get to cocky kid" Gildarts also throw a punch and when our first impact with one and other a great explosion of white and black happened

**Makarov's POV**

"How in the world did a 13 year old get the power to level with Gildarts?" I questioned "Hell even I have difficulty battling him in that form and Natsu just goes up and hack and slashes it." It's only been 1 minute when they entered their forms and already half of the island is gone.

**Natsu's POV **

This is the fight of my life, no boundaries or restrictions. Even though half of the Island is already gone. I was in mid air as morphed my staff into a black katana as I concentrated and placed my will into it. I step and unsheathed the monster out of the holster.

"**Unholy Divide**" I scream and sent a slash of calamity towards Gildarts. The sky and sea splited and no matter how hard Gildarts try **Crashing **it, the attack won't take affect.

He dodged barely and sent a blast of **Crash Particles** at me. I raised my sword and sliced right through it. However I didn't see him hiding behind the attack. I placed my sword up to block the other attack that he launch at me at point blank range. We separated from the force of the explosion created.

"Natsu Dragonologia It's time to end this, I don't have much strength left and I don't suspect you do either. So lets give our ultimate attack and see who's stronger." Gildarts declared pointing his finger at me.

"If it's a ultimatum you want then I'll happily comply" I accepted his challenge.

I started concentrating magic in my whole and fuel my body to break the limits with my will. I'm going to attempt the ultimate move of the black dragon slayer.

Gildarts glowed white as a star and he shouted "Crash: True Form: Almighty Law" He shoot and ginormous beam of light at me.

Not panicking I stood and in the very last moments I initiated my trump card. "Lu-Ci-Fer" Suddenly I raised both my hands and made a jay sign and all the energy was absorbed into my third origin and stored and locked. After consuming a wonderful amount of power I dashed forward at Gildarts and continued to suck out his magical power. It was after a minute or so He finally collapsed and fell down from magic exhaustion. I finally beat Gildarts!

**Makarov's POV**

"Natsu beat Gildarts?!" My face is gonna have a muscle spams from this shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm I'll update soon after a week or so because I'm kinda working on my new fanfic. Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and if you like comment, like, or favor. Also give me suggestions if you like for future plots. **


End file.
